Nalyd Renrut's Sixth Camp
Here it is, the epic sixth camp. Sign-up. That's about it. This camp will have LOTS of roleplay challenges! Contestants Dominating Adventurers #Chimmy-Insane Shadow-obsessed pyro girl-chimchar 2356025 #Courtney - the best CIT ever - COKEMAN11 #Geoff- Tye Dye 0126 #Jake-Extremely modest guy who doesn't know a fraggle about his extremely good looks-chimchar 2356025 #James-The comedian-Tdafan123 #Kathie - Nalyd's number one fan - Nalyd Renrut #Leshawna - The sassy sista - Turnertang #Nalyd - the cut-throat strategist - Nalyd Renrut #Scotty-the tall antagonist-Green Magic01 # Tessie- the sweet country girl- Anonymous Conquering Explorers #Archie - The high energy athlete - Turnertang #CK11 - the strategist wannabe - COKEMAN11 #Harold - the geek with mad skillz - Nalyd Renrut #Heather- you already know who she is- Anonymous #Izzy - the psycho maniac - Turner Tang #Lexi- the spoiled princess- Anonymous #Lindsay-chimchar 2356025 #Samantha- Sweet, preppy-ish girl- Tye Dye 0126 #Tye- Hippie/evil strategist, etc- Tye Dye 0126 Eliminated #Cody-betthegame (Dominating Adventurers, voted off 7-4-1) (7 Total Votes) #Damian-YoshiPerson (Conquering Explorers, voted off 4-3-2-1) (4 Total Votes) #Sheep - A sheep that can talk - COKEMAN11 (Conquering Explorers, voted off 5-4) (8 Total Votes) #Ezekiel-betthegame (Conquering Explorers, voted off 7-2-1) (9 Total Votes) #Trevor-Prankster-Tdafan123 (Conquering Explorers, voted off 5-3-1-1) (7 Total Votes) #Trent-Musician-Tdafan123 (Conquering Explorers, voted off 5-2) (6 Total Votes) #Ben-betthegame (Dominating Adventurers, voted off 6) (6 Total Votes) #Alejandro-Green Magic01 (Conquering Explorers, voted off 6-1) (6 Total Votes) #Duncan-Green Magic01 (Conquering Explorers, voted off 5-2) (6 Total Votes) #Ethan- the weirdo- YoshiPerson (Dominating Adventurers, voted off 3-2-1-1-1) (3 Total Votes) #Noah- The Schemer- Yoshi Person (Dominating Adventurers, then Conquering Explorers, voted off 5-2-2) (5 Total Votes) Elimination Table Day One Chat Chris: Welcome to the show. Both teams must go to their respective campsites and cannot contact each other in anyway unless stated other wise. Dominating Adventurers (1) Nalyd: Well, this should be fun. Lexi: (Rolls eyes.) Yeah. Nalyd: Why the sarcasm? Chimmy:OMG THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN! I tried to get Monica in, but she didn't meet the height requirment...(XD) Nalyd: That's a real bummer Chimmy... (CONF) Nalyd: Chimmy will probably be an easy to persuade alliance member. But if I have any experience dealign with girls like that, and I do (Sunshine reference XD), they need to be approached calmly and at the right time. Chimmy:I know! I just hope I can make it far, though! Chimmy:(CONF) I'm not gonna be easily swayed into alliances! I'm going all out right from the beginning! Nalyd: I guess we'll see. (CONF) Nalyd: My therapist told me its bad for me to be so wrapped up in the game, but I can't help it! This is what I live for! Chimmy:So...I'M PYRO!! WANNA SEE ME BURN STUFFS? *eye twitches* (I guess I'm taking over the role of Sunshine in this camp...sorta...or at least until/if she returns...) Nalyd: Great idea. We're gonna need somebody who can make fire. Chimmy:YAY!! *accidentaly sets Nalyd's hoodie on fire* (XD) Nalyd: *screams, throws hoodie on ground and stomps out fire* I'm having terrible flashbacks right now... (XD, the new Sunshine has been crowned! Don't worry real Sunshine, she's not a replacement.) Chimmy:*gaspeth* OMG! It's...THE TEN PACK!!! *hears loud snapping noise* (XD) (CONF) Nalyd: Don't worry Ravi. The fire left me completely unharmed. It takes a lot more than a little third degree burn to hurt Nalyd Sherbert Renrut! *flashback of all the horrible things that have happened to him over the past couple seasons* A lot more. (LOL, Chimmy, XD) Nalyd: *puts hoodie back on* Camera man: Thank you! Nalyd: Forget you! *to Chimmy* Please don't set me on fire.... Chimmy:OK! *randomly sets the Pink Panther on fire* (XD, my brother's watching old cartoons...) Authorities: *arrest Chimmy for setting a rare animal on fire* Nalyd: Better her than me... Authorities: *arrest Nalyd Renrut for a long list of felonies* *bring them both back to go arrest Weird Al and Nanny Renrut* Chimmy:*points to random area* HEY LOOK, WEIRD AL! *while authorities are ditracted, escapes with Nalyd* Do you feel like you've forgotten something? Lexi: Yes, you did. You're dignity. Nalyd: *to Chimmy* I don't think so. *to Lexi* Looks like we've found this season's ray of sunshine... Usually its Sunshine, ironically... Lexi: That's what people tell me. (Tussles her hair.) Chimmy:OK, then! I know I didn't forget anything! Nalyd's Hoodie:*is still being carried away by the authorities* (XD) Nalyd: *kung fu attacks the authorities and takes hoodie back* Chimmy:So...*daydreams about Shadow, 5 minutes later is making out with pillow* (XD) Lexi: This is going to be a long summer. Chimmy:*still making out with pillow* Yes, Shadow, I would love a day at the beach... Nalyd: Dang, we lost.... We got served. Chimmy:THAT WAS AWESOME!! YAY!!!...wait, we lost? Oh...dang... (XD) Lexi: I figured we would. Nalyd: We should vote off Cody. He didn't jump off the cliff. All in favor? Chimmy:Sure! I'm gonna pyro more! *accidentaly sets Nalyd's picture of Ravioli on fire* Nalyd: *anger in voice slowly rising* Why would you do that.... Chimmy:*puppy dog face and eyes* It-it was an accident...*bursts out crying* (XD, this is fun!) Lexi: We definitely should vote out Cody. Conquering Explorers (1) (CONF) Harold: I know with my skills, the team will be begging me to be captain. Kathie: *cries* Tessie: What's the matter, hon? Kathie: I can't be on the same team as my idol! Harold: Deducting by her grey hoodie, blue jeans, brown hair, and pale complexion, I'd say thats Nalyd. Kathie: You are unworthy to say his name! (I heart me XD) Jake:So...I'm Jake! (I origanally chose Monica, but I decided to use one of my lesser-known characters. And so I'd get off my lazy butt and actually draw him...XD) Harold: I'm Harold. And you can call me... Harold. Jake:Hi, you seem nice! So...*looks at Sammie, stares* Who is the beauty over there? Harold: I dunno. Go talk to her. Jake: I don't know, dude...what if she doesn't like me? I mean, come on, look at me! She wouldn't like this! Harold: See that cutie over there? *points at LeShawna* She likes me! I bet you'll do fine! Other wise you'll eventually muster up the courage to talk to her, you'll call her big and loud, she'll hit you with a dodge ball, then the two of you will kiss after you're eliminated and she'll dump you on TV... Or something like that. (XD) Jake:I still don't know...I'm not hot or cool or good at anything! Kathie: *screams* THE HOODIE!!!!!! IT BE BURNING!!!!!!!!! Harold: I don't know how to help you then, dude. Sorry... (Jake/Chimmy:Aw, you were supposed to stare at the incredibly hot Jake! DX. XD) Tessie: Shucks, Jake, you just gotta muster up some courage and talk to this girl. Jake:I know...*sigh*...but every time I ask a girl out that I really like back home...she says nothing at all...I wonder why? *shirt falls off as he turns to the group* (XD) Heather: Oh, I think I know why. They're just spellbound by your rugged good looks! Heather: (CONF) I've never seen this boy before, so he doesn't know about, well, me, and he's insecure! It's like a dream come true!! He's the perfect boy to rope into an alliance. Kathie: So beautiful.... Harold: What about Nalyd? Kathie: Whats a Nalyd?... Heather: A Nalyd is a manipulative, lying, conniving, jerk!! I'm so relieved that we aren't on the same team for like the billionth time in a row! Jake:*looks at Heather* Oh, I know you! You're Heather, from TDI. That's my favorite show! Heather: Were you a fan of mine? Heather: (CONF) He must've been. Who couldn't be? Jake:Actually, you were my second least favorite character...sorry...but at least you aren't totally at the bottom! Harold: Who was your least favorite? Duncan? Kathie: Heather, Nalyd is awesome! And he beat you all the time! Jake: My least favorite was Ezekiel... Heather: (Mocking Kathie in the confessional.) He beat you all the time! Heather: Hey, Harold! How's my favorite boy? Heather: (CONF) The alliance with Jake won't work out. Harold is probably just as desperate. Jake:You know what? I'm gonna do it! *takes one step towards Sammy, steps back* I can't do this! (XD) James:Hi Harold: We won! Awesome! Kathie: What if Nalyd goes???? Jake:(CONF) That last challenge has really built up some self-confidence...you know what, I'm gonna ask Sammy! Jake:*takes 4 steps towards Sammy, steps back* Nope, still can't do it. (XD) Challenge One (Both teams come down, there is a huge cliff in the middle of the challenge field) Chris: Whichever team has the most people jump off the cliff and into the pool of the water below win immunity! And you have to jump from the top. (Everyone is at the top of the cliff in their bathing suits) Nalyd: Who wants to go first? Lexi: Ugh, no way! Chimmy:Ooh! ME! *jumps off cliff, pyros some of the water below into steam, which breaks her fall at the last second, lands in the water* THAT WAS AWESOME!! YAY!!! Ben and Cody: Here we go Harold: Here I go! *charges, but bumps into Nalyd pushing him over the edge, both fall* My final words are "I hate Duncan!" Nalyd: My final words are "I hate my mother!" Kathie: Nalyd, I'm coming! *jumps after them* My final words are "I love Nalyd!" *all three land in the pool* Chris: Two points for the Adventurers, and two for the explorers! Tessie: Yee-haw!! (Jumps off of the cliff and lands in the safe zone.) Heather: No way. Jake:...what the heck, I have nothing important in my life at all anyways...*jumps, , lands safely, shakes the water from his hair, while all the girls fawn over him* Lexi: Someone is going to have to give any kind of legit reason for me to jump. Lindsay:*points to Jake* (XD) Chris: Two points for Adventurers, four for Explorers! Lexi: I said a legit rea... (Turns and sees Jake; drools a little; jumps and lands next to him.) Chris 3 for the adventurers, 4 for the explorers. You know what.. First team to ten people wins! Lindsay:Yay! *randomly pushes Heather off the cliff* Cody: lets go adventurers Noah: *puts on water wings* Woo hoo. Am I sopposed to be exited? (XD) *jumps in* Ethan: JERONIMOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Jumps in* Cody: Hey Nalyd me, you and Ethan should have an alliance Ethan: *gets out of water with a shark on his butt* I'm game! Sure!!!*amacks shark and it goes back into the water* Noah: Can I join too? Damian: *jumps and lands on his groin on a rock in the water* Everyone: oooooooo! That's gotta hurt! (XD) Lindsay:Ooh, fishies! *jumps, lands in water* Oh no! My shoes! *screams, runs out of water* Geoff: WOO-HOO! *jumps in* Tye: Geoff has the right spirit, guys, let's go! *jumps* Sammy: I... I can't do it. *sees Jake* Ok, maybe I can. *jumps, lands on top of him* OMG JAKE! are you ok??? (XD) Jake:I-I-*sees that their hands are touching, blushes* I am now... Damian: (in high voice from the "impact") Can somebody direct me to the first aid tent??? Everyone: *bursts out laughing* Chimmy:Don't laugh! He's hurt! *chuckles* OOK, I can't help it. *bursts out laughing* (XD) Nalyd: *flash back of similar things happening to him* Ouch, dude. Chris: The current score is seven for the Adventurers, and seven for the Explorers! Who will win???? Jake:*is still blushing from Sammy, looks up* Come on, guys! Ezekiel: Who wins, eh? Flapjack: *Randomly appears* ADVENTURE!!!! *Shark eats him* Damian: O.o Ethan: O.o Noah: *reads book and pretends nothing happened* Jake:Um...what the heck? Damian: Oh HEA-THER!!! I want to join an ALLI-ANCE!!! But we gotta be equal 'cause I saw whatcha did to Beth and Lindsay on TV. SHAME!!!! Chimmy:THE LLAMAS MURDERED MR.FLOPPYTON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (XD) Ben: Who won Sammy: OMIGOSH Jake! I saw that kid get eaten, it's Jaws! *clings tightly to Jake* (XD) Ben: god just someone jump already *Ezekiel jumps* Jaws: Mmm! Good eats! *sees Ezekiel falling* I WANT SECONDS!!! *eats Ezekiel* Ethan: O.O I'LL SAVE YOU!!!! *Puts Jaws in half nelson and he spits Flapjack and Ezikiel out* Flapjack: Thanks! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ethan: ... Flapjck: *huggles Ethan* Ethan: WHERE'S CHUCK NORRIS WHEN YOU NEED HIM??????????!!!!!!!!!! (XD) *grabs random paddle and smacks Flapjack to who knows where* Jake:...hold me tighter... (XD) Heather: Not on your life, Damian. Damian: *smacks Heather on the head with a hammer* LOL I've always wanted to do that. Now... WHERE'S JUSTIN???!!! (XD) Sammy: OK! *holds Jake tighter* (XD) Heather: Like I would even consider an alliance with someone like you! Jake:TtHhAaTtSs NnIiCcEe...(XD) Damian: You're such a kidder, Heather! (FAIL XD) Tye: C'mon people, JUMP ALREADY! We don't want to have to vote someone off already! Sammy: You're so sweet, Jake, and cute. (lol, watch Damian go looking for Justin and mistake Jake for him) Jake:...thanks.... Jake:(CONF)Does...does Sammy really like me? Wow... (CONF) Sammy: I think Jake likes me! EEE! (XD) Damian: JUSTIN!!!!! *Hits Jake with his hammer* Oops, sorry Jake! Jake:...ow... Sammy: Are you ok??? Jake:Yes...I think... Sammy: Are you sure? 'Cuz I'm sure there's some kind of infermary here, right Chris? *Gives Chris a death stare in case he says no* (XD) Jake:Yes...I'm definetley fine... Sammy: Ok, because we wouldn't want anything to happen to your beautiful head... (XD, possible shipping name, PoolShipping? I dunno. I figured out a Flicting! Joe and Tye, definitly StrategistFlicting) Joe: What are you? Some kind of mind reader? Chris: Seven for the Adventurers, eight for the Explorers. Ah, what the heck, Explorers win! Go back to camp to discuss voting! James:Who`s going home? Trevor:We won!!! First Vote (Adventurers) Chris: Time to vote, Adventurers. Nalyd: *votes for Cody* Time to go. James:Cody Chimmy:I almost felt like voting off Nalyd...but his uber-pwnageness convinced me to vote for Cody! (XD, I almost typed fro Cody...) James:*sits at bonfire and watches Cody get blindsided*(XD) Cody: I vote James(He did jump guys it says they both jump above) Ben: James (Nalyd: No it doesn't, only your third characters jumped.) (Ben: look about five lines under the heading for challenge 1) (Nalyd: All it says is "Here we go") (Ben: It implies that they jumped) Chimmy:*randomly dances to "I Kissed A Pillow and It Was PWNAGE!"* (XD) (Nalyd: Doesn't say it though, so it doesn't count. Sorry.) (Ben: DOH) Lexi: (Votes for Cody.) Buh-bye. Ethan: I vote for PICKLES!!!! (XD) Oops, wrong voting post. *votes James* Noah: *votes James and goes back to reading* Geoff: *votes Cody* Tye: Courtney never showed up at camp, she gets my vote. Scotty:(CONF)James did terrible today but still I gotta say Cody has got to go.*votes Cody* (CONF) Tye: I can't wait for the merge. I know I seem to be thinking way ahead, but I can't have much strategy when most of the people I dislike end up on the other team. Plus, there's individual invincibility, so if I win, the people I want voted off don't get it, but if I want the people on my team to be voted off now, which most likely won't happen, I have to lose too. (Just a question, when does voting end?) Izzy: I vote for Cody. (Sorry I missed the challenge) Chris: Cody, time to go, dude. Day Two Chat Dominating Adventurers (2) Nalyd: Morning guys. Scotty:What's up Nalyd. Scotty:Well we DID get dominated by the Explorers yesterday but look at our name Dominating Adventurers. Nalyd: I wouldn't worry much. Sometimes you need to lose a few people to get stronger. Lexi: Or a few dozen. Ben: Sup everyone Nalyd: Not much Ben. Ben: that is cool, so what do u think the challenge is Nalyd: As far as I know its a "Snipe the campers" challenge... Ben: Maby a paintball challenge Scotty:COOL!!!!! Lexi: It better not be. It'll ruin my dress!! Ben: So Nalyd Ethan and I have an alliance and wanna know if you wanna join so we can become the FINAL 3!!!!!!! Chimmy:OK!!! I'll join! Ben: I asked Nalyd but yeah Chimmy you can join Chimmy:YAY!!! *accidentaly sets Nalyd's hoodie on fire...again* (XD) Scotty:Chimmy stop or soon you'll set his head on fire. Ben: When is the challenge? Chimmy:OK! *randomly belts out songs* DON'T TELL SCOTTY, CAUSE SCOTTY DOESN'T KNOW! Nalyd: *takes hoodie off, stomps out the fire, puts it on* Okay, Ben. Chimmy:OOO EE OOO AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! (CONF)Cody: Yes!!!!!!!My own alliance!!!!! Chimmy:I'VE! BECOME SO NUMB! I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE! Tye: Well, we only lost by one. We can definitely do better today. Ethan: Hi peoplez!!! James:Hey guys,did I miss anything? Tye: well, not much, you got some votes against yourself last week, that's about it. Noah: *reads and totally ignores Ethan's Fregley (From Diary of a Wimpy Kid) like personality* Ethan: Does this scab smell funny to you? (XD) *shows Noah his scab on his butt from Jaws Noah: O__________________________________________________________________O *goes blind* Ethan: Here's a braile book! (XD) Scotty:Ethan do you wanna start an alliance? Ethan: SURE!!! CAN NOAH JOIN TOO??? James:I`m sorry I wasn`t here much last week(I had football and basketball so..yeah) Tye: So, when's the next challenge? (XD I'm so impatient) James:Hopefully Chris can get off his lazy butt and think of one (Ben: When is the challenge Nalyd) Scotty:Noah can join also.OK Ethan. James:Scotty,watch out for Noah and Ethan,trust me Ethan: Whaddya have against us, James??? Ethan: (CONF) One thing's for sure, I do NOT want Heather in the merge. She will be a threat to all of us. *picks up scissors and buzz cutter* so I'm gonna lower her morale... Noah: (CONF) I'm going to just keep quiet and watch things unfold, and get my hands dirty when I need to, and believe me, I DON'T want to get kicked off too early again. Scotty:(CONF)Today someone useless goes home.That is if we lose. Tye: Hey Chris, is there gonna be an Exile Island or anything like that this season? James:Challenge soon? Noah: Ethan, you have that look on your face! Ethan: So I do. (XD mysterious!) *whispers into Noah's ear about his plan* Noah: Wow. Good plan! Plus, I have a secret player on the other team to defeat Heather! We don't want her to control the game again. Ethan: Right. *calls secret player from other team* Hello? Voice: I'm here, Ethan. Ethan: Good, I want you to shabe Heather's head tonight before the campfire. Voice: You got it. Noah: And we can do this to all of the other players on the other team!!! We're geniuses! Scotty, you really made a good decision to ally with us. The Explorers are going down!!! (Ethan and Noah hi-five) Conquering Explorers (2) Harold: *tries to make a fire* Duncan:Dude just buy a lighter. Alejandro:I agree with him. Alejandro(CONF)I know we the Explorers can win this thing. Tessie: What's the fun in that? Alejandro and Duncan:I don't know. Harold: Well if you're so smart, you make the fire. *stands up, gives materials to Duncan* Gosh. Heather: Don't do that! If anyone can make a fire, it's Harold! Heather: (CONF) Since my alliance with Jake won't work out, I assume Harold is the next best option. Ezekiel: Yay we won Duncan:Thanks Heather. Harold: *gets back on ground, keeps working on fire* Hey! I got a spark! Ezekiel: Yo Duncan me and you should have an alliance,eh Heather: Good work, Harold! You're a natural woodsman! Harold: Thanks, Heather. *finishes fire* Awesome! I got these fire skills from Pyro Steve's Fire Camp. Duncan:Ezekiel I'll do it. Ezekiel: Cool, eh so uh im pretty sure we need a third you go ask heather Heather: Wow, Harold! I'm impressed! Heather: (CONF) Now I make my move. Heather: Harold, you know what would be great for us? Harold: *considers for ten minutes* I don't know, what? Jake:Good job at the fire, Harold! But I heard a girl on the other team is pyro... Duncan:Heather do you want to be in an alliance with me and Ezekiel. Alejandro:Jake you wanna start an alliance. Jake:Nah, no thanks. I'm not big on alliances... Heather: (Puts her hand on Harold's shoulder.) I think we need to have an alliance. It would be good for us. It builds trust. Heather: (CONF) For the record, I just made that up. Duncan:Ezekiel,Heather already asked Harold for an alliance. Alejandro:Tessie would you start an alliance with me? (CONF) Harold: I'm sort of afraid of Heather. Harold: Um... *takes Heather's hand off his shoulder* Sure, why not? Ezekiel: Curse her, eh. Tessie: No thank you, Alejandro. I don't believe in alliances. They ain't fair. Heather: Excellent, Harold!! Alejandro:(CONF)Nobody wants to be in my aliances.I either want to be in one or a leader of one! Damian: YAY!!! HEATHER!!! WE'RE A GOING TO THE FINAL 3!!!!! WE HAVE A THIRD MEMBER!!! (Still doesn't get it! Man, Damian's an idiot! XD) Jake:*finally gets courage to walk over to Sammy, epically fails in trying to flirt with her* (XD) Trent:I think Jake is gonna be crying by the end of the day Trevor:Make that earlier*Grabs scissors* Jake:*still trying to flirt with Sammy* So...um...what's your favorite holiday? Sheep: Thaaaaanksgiving. *realizes that wasn't for him* Whaaaatever. Sammy: I dunno, what's your favorite holiday? (CONF) Sammy: I think it's cute how Jake tries to flirt with me, when he's so much better looking than me. I should be the one tring to flirt with him! But I think I'll just try to play hard to get for a while. (XD, try) Trevor:Wow,what saps Trent:Meh,just leave it and maybe by day 4 it will be more interesting Trevor:I can`t wait that long!!!*grabs scissors and cuts off all of Jake`s hair*Now THAT`S a practical joke! Jake:*takes off wig that looked exactly like his real hair* It's times like these that I thank my self for buying frivolous things like wigs...*to Sammy* Hm...I'd have to say New Year's. Trevor:Always a catch! Trent:Why do I hang out with you again? Trevor:I`m awesome? Jake:*continues trying to flirt with Sammy* So....do you like waffles? (XD) Sammy: Yes! No! I don't know! *Nearly faints from the fact that Jake is talking to her* (XD) (CONF) Sammy: Ok, so maybe playing hard to get around someone like Jake is going to be a bit hard... Jake:(CONF) Woah, she's fiesty! I like fiesty. I like it a lot. (XD, Justin refrence!) Jake:It's cool. *yawns* I'm tired...*falls asleep next to Sammy* (Awww...) Trevor:Saps... Trent:Trevor,SHUT UP!!! Jake:Dang, losing stinks...oh well! At least I know who I'm voting for! Challenge Two Chris: For today's challenge, everyone must build a cabin out of the wood and other supplies here. First functioning cabin wins! Go! Nalyd: *hits thumb with hammer* OUCH!!! Kathie: *looks at Nalyd's thumb* NO!!!! His thumb is broken! Nalyd: I think my thumb is okay... Harold: *carries wood* Tessie: This'll be easy! I helped my family build log cabins back home! (Goes to get supplies.) Heather: Harold, I hope you're as good as building cabins as you are at making fires! Lexi: Never! I just got my nails done! I'm not touching any of that! Tye: Functioning? What classifies a cabin as functioning? *picks up wood and a hammer* Sammy: Jake? Are you any good at building log cabins? Tye: Hey, Geoff, can you hand me those nails there? Geoff: Sure, dude. *Pokes self with nail* OUCH! Tye: *facepalms* Nalyd: Listen up, Adventurers. We need a game plan. I say first we build the floor so that we have a base. Tye: ...Isn't that what we were doing? But fine. (CONF) Tye: I don't want to get on anyone's bad side, not while we still have teams. Damian: *builds floor of cabin* Ethan: *uses random bomb to blow up Damian's floor* Damian: HEY!!! *Starts throwing hissy fit* Chimmy:*starts building floor* Tye: How big do you think the floor should be? *Builds with Chimmy* Chimmy:Let's see...since there's 14 people on our team we should have at least 3 square feet of space per person... Tye: That makes sense. Lets see... Three, carry the seven, subtract the quotient of the square root of ice cream and four, multiply by twelve... 42 square feet! (XD) Chimmy:And for some comfort, we round that up to 50! Jake:Hm...anybody know how to build a cabin? Tye: Works for me! should we do 5x10 or something else? Chimmy:Actually, that seems a little small...how about 50x10? Tye: 500 square feet? Sure! Chimmy:OK! *goes back to building floor* Tye: Actually, how about a 25x20 floor? Its more square-like. Chimmy:OK! *continues building* Tye: Ok! *pauses* Where's everyone else? Geoff: I'm here. Tye: Yeah, but you're injured. Geoff: So? Tye: So go get a band-aid or something and come back. You're not getting blood on the cabin. (XD) Chimmy:*is 1/2 of the way done with the floor* I'm hyper! *twitches* Tye: uh-oh... *continues to build floor* Chimmy:*caramelldanses while buildiing floor* Noah: This is perfect!!! I'll go get the flat screen and luxury chair!!! Ethan: *caramelldanses with Chimmy* Wheeeeeee! This is fun!!! (XD) Tye: O_O (GTG to dentist, be back... I dunno) Chimmy:*continues dancing, sings as she works* Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery! Step inside and hold on for dear life! Tye: Ok, we're done with the floor! ...Now what? (XD, and I just found out I'm not leaving for another 45 mins =D) Chimmy:Let's build some support beams! *continues singing* Waking up! Breaking out! This is what it's like to be free! Tye: Works for me. *Starts building* Chimmy:*builds while singing...again...XD* This world will never be! What I expected. And if I don't belong, who would of guessed it? Tye: *singing* It's no suprise to me I am my own worst enemy, 'cuz every now and then I kick the living s*** out of me, can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk, I didn't mean to call you that... Chimmy:I wanna be what I'm not! I wanna care a lot! I wanna stop your fall! I wanna take it all! (GTG to dentist, be back later) Ben: Alrighty then lets go*Gets a lot of wood* Nalyd: *works on support beams* Harold: How much do we have done, Explorers? Kathie: Not much... Chimmy:*finishes support beams* Acutally, we have the support beams and the floor done! Nalyd: *starts building walls* We've got this, team. Kathie: What do we do? What do we do??? Harold: I don't know! I haven't gotten into Architect Steve's Architectural Camp yet! Heather: Do you know anything about this?! Jake:I got nothing.. Leshawna: Me and Archie are going to get wood. (Leaves to get wood) Archie: YEah. (Follows Leshawna) Izzy: The beavers would help me get some wood since I lived with them! I'll go find them! Courtney: *gets a few logs* This will help! CK11: *stares at Courtney* Sheep: *is carrying wood to the cabin* *drops it at cabin, goes to get more* Ethan: *build roof* Noah: Where are the walls? Ethan: Uh oh. *falls down with roof* Ow... Noah: *facepalms and builds first wall* Ethan: *builds second and third wall with windows* Noah: *builds last wall and puts on roof* Ethan: Okay, team! get the furniture!!! *starts digging flowerbeds* Noah: *returns with shelf full of books and puts it in the cabin* Damian: *still throwing hissy fit XD* Scotty:Sorry my mom was talking ALOT. Duncan:WOW you take forever.*Mario and Luigi pop out of nowhere*Weirdddddddddddd Alejandro:This should speed us up. Mario:We're plumbers.Considered builders. Ethan: *paints walls inside cabin with pwetty colors* Noah: *continues to bring in furniture* Noah: (CONF) I've been working out! See? *pulls up sleeve and there is a tiny lump and it drops to the bottom of his arm* XD James:so,any ideas on the cabin? Scotty:*brings in a TV*I got a TV!!! Duncan:I'll be right back*comes back 5 hours later with a SUV*Look at this baby! (XD) Lindsay:ABCDEFG! I will kill your family! *pauses* I got the song wrong again, didn't I? (XD) (Ethan and Noah continue to put in furniture) Ethan: We're done! *celebrates with his team, except Noah who is reading "how to be devious and funny"* XD CK11: *painting cabin* Courtney: *obtaining a Hi-Fi stereo and Wi-Fi connectivity* Sheep: *is building hydropower generator for cabin* Chimmy:Let's add some flair! *adds Wii to cabin* Courtney: *imports the best Wii games including those only available in Japan* CK11: *acquires DSi for Chris* (suck-up XD) Ethan: *puts up giant poster of Chris on top of the mantle* I wonder how much this will cost? Noah: I dunno, the network will pay for it! (XD) Tye: I sure hope so, 'cuz this is costing about as much as we'll win! (XD) Courtney: Don't worry. I sued the show, and now they're giving both teams funding for this challenge. ...Well, it's too late, so they're paying for it. CK11: You're smart... *stares* Noah: You ROCK. Ethan: You're HOT (XD) CK11: Hey, she's my latest obsession, not yours! *stares at Courtney some more, then tries to convince Chimmy and Nalyd to vote off Ethan* Chris: The Adventurers win! Explorers, I'll see you tonight at the campfire ceremony. James:Woohoo!Go Adventurers! (Nalyd when are we gonna start the elimination.) Ethan: Oh yeah, CK11? Bring it! (meanwhile, just before the voting cerimony, a team member completely dressed in black goes to the girls' cabin and shaves Heather's head James:*falls asleep* CK11: *falls asleep too* Courtney: Winning rocks! Sheep: No! We lost! Second Vote (Explorers) Chris: Cast your votes! Alejandro:(CONF)*votes Damien* He was a no-show! Duncan:(CONF)*votes Damien*He was crying earlier. Damian: *votes Heather* Sammy: *votes Lexi* MAN STEALER! Did I just say that out loud? (XD) Heather: (Votes for Damian.) Weirdo!! Tessie: (Votes for Sheep.) A talkin' sheep ain't natural... (And, to whoever plays Sammy, sorry, I forgot who... XD... Lexi is on the other team...) (Tye: Oops, really? XD I'll change it after my english hw) Harold: Heather wants me to vote for Damian, but I think its better to get rid of the sheep.... *votes for Sheep* Kathie: *votes for Sheep* It just isn't right... Sammy: I've been told that my man stealer is on the other team. (XD) So I'm voting for the no show, Ezekiel. Sheep: *votes Damien* Weirdo. AND I AM HERE FOR UNIQUE-NESS Jake:*votes Ezekiel* Ezekiel: DAMIEN Chris: Damian, time to go! Damian: *gets dragged off to Boat of Losers, yelling his head off* I WILL BE BACK!!! AND WHEN I AM, YOU'LL ALL BE SORRY!!!! Damian: *later on boat* I should have participated in the challenge more. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to root for Ethan. *sighs and a small tear runs down his face* Day Three Chat Dominating Adventurers (3) Nalyd: Morning guys. Chimmy:Morning! Wanna play some Rock Band? Nalyd: No thanks... Chimmy:OK! I'm gonna rock out! *turns on Wii* Nalyd: Of all the reality shows, of all the teams, of all the people to be stuck with... Oh, hey, I love this song! *dances Thriller* Chimmy:*is doing song perfectly* Noah: *starts snapping fingers* Ethan: *Does the moonwalk* (XD) Chimmy:*finishes song* Yeah! Perfect score! *looks over at others* Any requests? Lexi: That you stop playing. Nalyd: Can you play the TDI theme song? James*wakes up*Mornin` Scotty:*wakes up after James*I had a dream when I was in a band and *sees Rock Band set* Dang it! Chimmy:OK! *plays theme song, is doing perfect yet again* Noah: *Sees his picture on the screen with Ezekiel tied up* I've been trying to get the producers to change that... (XD) CK11: Ah, sweet sweet invincibility. Courtney: Tell me about it. But now we don't have it. And Damian left. CK11: So? Courtney: Nothing. Scotty:Play Crazy Train ,Chimmy. Chimmy:Got it! *plays song* Ethan: (Singing about Damian) OH 'E WAS A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW! OH 'E WAS SUCH A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW! (XD) CK11: Yeah, right. Courtney: *sighs* Noah: *reads book and creates formula* *gasp!* ANYONE WANNA HEAR ABOUT THE MYSTERIES OF THE UNIVERSE?! Ethan: No thank you. Unless if it means I have to save it. Noah: I know who you're gonna hook up with! Ethan: I'm listening. (XD) CK11: who will I hook up with? Courtney? *looks at papers* YES! James:You actually LIKE that whiny brat? CK11:Who wouldn't? She's oozing hotness out of every pore... Courtney: *gives CK11 the weirdest look ever* James:She`s like the most annoying person on the face of the Earth CK11: No, she's not. James:Suit yourself Scotty: Holy guacomle! She's firing her lazer! Courtney: WAS firing her lazar. It was a joke! CK11: Hahaha... *forcing more laughter* James:I`ll leave you alone Nalyd: I guess we're sleeping on the ground now that our cabin is dead... Chimmy:*is standing next to repaired cabin* Hey guys! Why so sad? Conquering Explorers (3) (CONF) Harold: I barely got any sleep last night... I blame the fact that we don't have a cabin. Jake:*yawns* I'm used to sleeping on the floor, but last night was lllooonnnnggg... Harold: I concur. Tessie: (CONF) I used to sleep on a lumpy couch back home, and that was no fun, but last night was brutal. Heather: Ugh, I don't care what Chris says, he is getting us a cabin!! Sleeping on the ground is disgusting!!! Harold: It isn't that bad in retrospect... Heather: In retrospect of what? Camp Wawanawkwa? At least there we had beds. Sheep: *comes out of steam shower that was randomly there* Duncan:(CONF) That Sheep is crazy! Alejandro:*takes off shirt*Wow more are staring at Justin.(CONF) Curse Justin! Duncan: That's it! I'm going to Dunkin' Donuts to get coffee. Who want what? Sheep: Chocolate icing with sprinkles and custard on the inside. Mmmm... Duncan:*writes down sheep pie* Number 2 on the list. Alejandro:Get me Salmon! (XD) Duncan: Dude I'm going to Dunkin' Donuts not the Fish Food Place. (XD) Alejandro: Okay get me a cup of coffee. Duncan:*writes down coffee* Number 3 on the list. Trent:I`m just gonna go now...*walks away* Duncan:*leaves* Alejandro: Hey I wanted a bagel to. Duncan: I DO NOT CARE! Sheep: When's the challenge? anybody know? Trevor:Don`t ask me Harold: So... who should we vote for. Kathie: Who hasn't been here? Challenge Three Chris: *when everybody arrives* Welcome back everyone! Today's challenge is complicated. As you can see, next to me is over 9000 kilograms of random junk and scrap metal. Both teams must turn these into flying vehicles, and get back to camp in the vehicles, and you must be airborne the entire time! GO! (CONF) Harold: I've got me some mad flying skills. When I was little I jumped off my house to see if I could fly. I was in the hospital for three weeks. But now I've got physics on my side! Noah: OOOH! AN INDUSDRIAL TWIN-TURBINE ENGINE!!!!! *Grabs and runs to his team* Ethan: YAAAAAAY!!!!!! I FOUND FUZZY DICE!!!! (XD) Chimmy:*searches*Ooh! I've got a jigsaw puzzle, and a donut! Noah: *starts digging around some more with tractor* Ethan: Where did you get that? Noah: *pauses* Uh..... Found it? (XD) Ethan: I found a steering wheel! Noah: Hmmm, I know! *goes on Orbitz dot com and Orbitz guy comes* Orbitz guy: *starts blabbing on saving dough* Noah: NOW!!! *Everyone on Noah's team ties up the Orbitz guy and dismantles his hovercar for parts* Jake:*secretly takes some of the parts* Nalyd: Team, does anybody know anything about airplanes? Harold: Explorers, could somebody hand me a propeller blade? Kathie: *hands him one* Harold: *uses wrench to start building a propeller* I believe a helicopter design will be the most effective. Ethan: *while walking down the garbage pile, he kicks a can and it hits a mountain of trash which falls on the oposing team's aircraft* Oops... *whistles and walks away* (XD) Harold: Hey! That's not fair, gosh! Nalyd: Hm... Lets build a rocket! Chimmy:Wait...we'd have to launch that sideways to make it to camp, and not Venus... Nalyd: Actually... *pulls a graph out of his hoodie* If we give it enough power, it will go in a parabola and will land in the campsite. What do you think team? Chimmy:OK then! Nalyd: *starts welding together the hull where everyone will sit* Harold: *starts building a new propeller* Chimmy:*begins building tail* Kathie: *finds a bicycle* Cool, this already works! Harold: Excellent! If we hook it up to the propellers, we can fly to camp. Nalyd: Come on team, we gotta hurry! *keeps working on hull* Chimmy:*runs over to junk pile, pulls out her iPod* Sweet! *listens to songs while working* Jake:Come on, team! Nalyd: *works on top to the rocket* Awesome! Once we have the engine done this will rock! Harold: *quickly finishes propeller, attaches to bicycle* Who wants to go first? Chimmy:Ooh! ME!!! Harold: You're on the other team... *gets on, starts pedaling, levitates* Hey, its working! Nalyd: *gets everyone in rocket* Lets light this candle!! *engine turns on* 10... 9... 8... Forget this, BLAST OFF!!!! *rocket takes off* Chimmy:WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jake:Oh, god.... Rocket: *goes, up, curves down aimed at Adventurers' camp* Nalyd: Guys! We're gonna crash! My dieing words are Forrest Gump is awesome!!! Harold: *keeps pedaling* Chimmy:On it! *climbs out of rocket, attempts to repair wing* Rocket: *crashes on the Adventurer's cabin* Nalyd: Uh oh. Chris: Adventurers win immunity again! (CONF) Nalyd: Giving up the cabin was probably worth it for the immunity... Chris: Everyone go back to camp. Explorers, I'll so you guys tonight! Third Vote (Explorers) Chris: Cast your votes... Jake:Um...I guess Archie... Harold: *votes for Archie* We really needed you today... Kathie: *votes for Archie* Archie: I vote for Sheep. Leshawna: Sheep. Alejandro:* votes Sheep* Useless! Duncan:*votes Archie* We needed him. Chris: The vote is currently 4-3. Tessie: (Votes for Sheep.) Like I said last time! It ain't right! Heather: With so many useless people on this team, it was hard to pick just one. (Votes for Sheep.) Chris: 4-5. (CONF) Harold: I wish Heather told me who to vote for before the vote... That's what a good alliance partner does! (Anonymos: XD, sorry! Heather will be a better alliance partner next time. I got home, and the challenge was sort of over...) Chris: Sheep, time to go ba-a-a-a-a-ack home! Day Four Chat Dominating Adventurers (4) (CONF) Nalyd: Two days with the team winning! That's awesome! James:*wakes up and walks into mess hall in TDI pjs* Scotty: Where's my pie!! Nalyd: How should I know? (There is no mess hall, just cruddy campsites for both teams XD) Scotty: Oh yeah. Darn you crappy campsites GO AWAY!! (XD) James:You are a pretty weird person aren`t you? Chimmy:*is still sleeping in repaired cabin* Chimmy:(CONF) I'm a pretty heavy sleeper. Escpecially when I'm dreaming about Shadow...(XD) Scotty:*pie comes out of nowhere and opera is singing* O My God! Scotty:(CONF) That was the best moment of my life! Ethan: Let's go for three days in a row!!! Noah: Yeah! Ethan: *Plays Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game that is supposed to come out next year on Wii* Chimmy:Hey, let me play!! *attempts to grab controller* Ethan: Two player? *tosses Chimmy second controler* Ethan: (CONF) The reason why this team is winning every challenge we come a cross is becaus we are all VERY commited to this game the others... Well... *does bad Heather impression* Oh, look at me! I controlled TDI and I still think I can control you! Yuk Yuk YUK YUK YUK!!!! (XD) Chimmy:YES!!!!! *randomly presses buttons, ends up making cheat code that gives them infinite health XD* Ethan: Cool! *randomly presses buttons and gets sucked into the game* (XD) Noah: (CONF) No comment. (static) Ethan: *in game* Cool! Awesome! Superb! How do I get out? (XD) Chimmy:I don't know! *randomly presses buttons, ends up sucking Nalyd into the game XD* Ethan: Hi Nalyd!!! *thinks* I know how we can get out! *runs directly at TV screen, bonks his head and falls unconcious with the swirly-things in his eyes... Still in the game* (XD) Nalyd: You gotta be kidding... Scotty: Let me in! We're pie buddies! *punches game* Uhhhh Ethan? Tye: Uhh... I'd help you, but I don't want to get sucked in there, too. So, yeah. I'm just gonna stay away from the TV for a while. Courtney: *takes out PDA* Who wants to watch a romcom? CK11: I do! Courtney: Anyone who's sane enough to handle being around me want to watch a romcom? CK11: Err... I do! Ethan: helpwearestuckinthegamewithnowayout!!!! (XD) Noah: *takes hammer and smashes TV open releasing Ethan and Nalyd* Ethan: Whew! That was close!!! Noah: *looks at Ethan* Um... You have a pikachu tail. (XD) Ethan: WHAT???!!! Lindsay:*barley conatains laughter* That's funny, Earnest! (XD) Scotty:*gets sucked in a different tv* OH SHUCKS! (XD) Chimmy:w00t! Winning rocks! Nalyd: *returns with a Hello Kitty band-aid wrapped around his finger* Lindsay:Hey, Norbert! (XD) Chimmy:Guess what? We won! Nalyd: Lindsay, I'm Nalyd. That's Norbert. *points at intern* Good to hear, Chimmy! Lindsay:OK, Nelly! (XD) Chimmy:0____________o Noah: Ethan... You have pikcahu ears now... Ethan: WHAT???!!!! LANDSEE! HELP ME!!! (XD) Lindsay:Um...maybe if you...pickled the okra? Chimmy:I think I might be able to help...I have a vast arsenel of pokemon, and if I can collect some human DNA too, I would be able to turn you back to normal. You'd always be part Pikachu, but you'd have only human features. Ethan: Hm... *concentrates hard and turns back to normal* Cool! I did it! Wait... lesse... *concentrates again and fully transforms into pikachu* OMG!!!! I'm a pokemorph!!!! Lindsay:Is that a type of Japanese candy? (XD) Ethan: *changes back* CANDY???!!! CANDY! I WANT CANDY!!!! GIMME CANDY!!!! *Runs over Lindsay* (XD) Conquering Explorers (4) Harold: *wakes up* Morning team... Kathie: Harold, there is a raccoon on your head! Harold: *screams, runs into a tree* Gosh! Duncan:*puts a cub on Harold's head* Harold: *screams and runs away* Duncan: To easy! Alejandro: Dude you could be a little nice to him. Duncan:(CONF) Never stopping Trent:Since when were you nice Alejandro? Jake:Losing stinks...oh well.... Kathie: Guys, I know I screwed up, but I think we need to eliminate somebody who wasn't even there... Maybe Ezekiel or Archie. Heather: I suppose you're right about that. Why don't we vote Ezekiel? Harold: Archie let us down yesterday... Kathie: And Ezekiel is never around... Harold: Heather, what do you think? Heather: Look, Ezekiel and Archie are never here. (Flips a coin.) We vote Ezekiel. Harold: Okay. Challenge Four Chris: Today's challenge is to make a meal! You must make an entree and dessert! Adventurers' Kitchen Nalyd: I know how to make a BEASTLY pork loin! Ethan: I know... what are Chris' favourite foods? *tries to get rid of tail* Dangit. It's there to stay. Chimmy:I'll do the dessert! I'm saving up for culinary school anyways! I can make a great marbled cake with buttercream icing! Nalyd: Cool. So Ethan and I will do the entree, Chimmy has dessert. Unless the rest of you have ideas. Lindsay:I could make the bapitizer! (XD) Nalyd: We don't need an appetizer. Lindsay:Then...I could make the middle thingy! (XD fail) Scotty:*still in TV* I'm a making pasta! Ethan: *Making mashed potatoes* Scotty:*still in TV* Who's making the sauce? Nalyd: Somebody grab the pork loin, I'm gonna start chopping these veggies. *starts slicing tomatoes* Scotty:*still in TV* Can someone get me out of this freaking TV!! Courtney: *contacts lawyers, obtains genuine, fine pork loin* CK11: *making Gravy* Y'know, I could do a mean creme brulee. But I'm doing this instead. Chimmy:*begins making batter* Lexi: What are you making? It better not be gross. If we're gonna win, it can't be gross. Nalyd: *keeps slicing, faster and faster, starts cutting up celery* Lexi: Well, Nalyd? What are you making? And remember, it can't be gross! Chimmy:*adds some vanilla extract* Nalyd: *continues chopping* I'm making pork loin seasoned with rosemary and fennel with a side of seasoned vege- *CHOP* *cuts finger* MY FINGER!!!!!!!! Lexi: You'll live. Keep cooking. Chimmy:*grabs glove, puts it on Nalyd's hand* There. *goes back to her cake batter* Tye: Ok, what're we making? Nalyd: *leaves to go with medics* (CONF) Nalyd: I figure my team couldn't have cared left that I cut myself... Lexi: Nalyd! Where are you going? Get back here! Finish cooking your whatever it was!! (CONF) Geoff: Ok, so I walk in the room, and Nalyd is leaving holding his hand, which was in a glove, and Lexi was yelling at him. I think I missed a big part of this. Chimmy:I can take on the pork loin...once I put my batter in the oven...*adds diced fresh strawberries* CK11: I'll do a salad! *gets spinach, iceberg lettuce and shredded cabbage* There's something missing... Courtney: *imports italian dressing* CK11: ...Yes, that's it! Italian dressing! Ben: let's do lie a ......... a nice fish meal.*Gets salmon* Chimmy:Done! *puts cake batter in oven for 1 hour and 30 minutes* Ben: *Cooks Salmon to perfection* AH*adds shrimp to it* Courtney: Ben, we don't need ANOTHER side dish. CK11: *has the urge to make Pumpkin Pie* *carves pumpkin* *bakes seeds* *makes crust* *uses pumpkin to make pie filling* Done! Now time to put it all together! *crafts the finest pie ever* OVEN TIME *puts it in oven for 45 minutes* Lexi: We don't need a pumpkin pie! Chimmy is finishing her dessert, and then she's finishing Nalyd's entree! We don't need more! Chimmy:*starts on pork loin* CK11: Too bad! I aim to please. (CONF) CK11: *shows fake picture of him voting off Lexi* CK11: Offer a variety! It's how you win! Courtney: I'm the reason we have a pork loin. Heck, I'm the reason we'll win. CK11: I must say, we will see. Courtney: We're on the same team. CK11: You know, I did take Lexi's statement into thought. We might lose due to so much. We never communicated. *stares at Ben* Chris: Start plating your food, guys. Chimmy:*oven timer starts beeping* Oh crap! *quickly takes out cake and porkloin which she put in due to time issues* Phew...they're done! Courtney: *sets all of meals on fine China* Thanks, guys! *waves at helicopter that delivered the china* Chimmy:Oh, crap! Wait! *frosts cake with buttercream icing* Explorers' Kitchen Harold: Any ideas, guys? Jake:I can make some veal parmesean... Harold: Awesome! Jake:OK...*runs over to fridge* Kathie: I can make brownies! Harold: ... That's it? Kathie: With warm fudge in the middle. Harold: Awesome! Duncan: I'll make sandwiches. Heather: We don't need sandwiches. Jake is making the entree, and Kathie is making dessert. We don't need your sandwiches. Harold: I concur. *gathers brownie mix for Kathie* Kathie: *starts mixing* Jake:*comes back with some veal, cheese, garlic, egg, breadcrumbs, flour, and aregano* Sammy: Any way I can help, Jake? Jake:Ya, can you chop up this aregano? Sammy: Sure! *starts chopping* So, who's cooking what for a desert? Jake:I think Kathie's doing some brownies. Just don't get distracted, OK? Sammy: Ok! (CONF) Sammy: It's really hard not to get distracted when a really hot guy is working right next to you! But I tried my hardest not to be distracted... (XD) Jake:Good. *begins covering veal in flour, egg, and breadcrumbs, in that order* Sammy: Ok, done chopping! What do I do now? *gets distracted by Jake (XD)* (CONF) Sammy: At least I wasn't distracted when I was chopping the aregano! I could've cut my finger like Nalyd! (XD) Jake:Great! Can you grate some cheese for me? Let's just say that flour, eggs, and breadcrumbs don't belonog on human fingers. *holds up hands* Sammy: What? Oh, right, grating cheese. *starts grating* Jake:That's great, thanks. *washes hands, puts veal in pan* Sammy: Ok, done! Jake:Great, just in time! *grabs cheeese, spreads it over veal* Kathie: *finishes the brownies, drenches them in hot fudge* Chris: Start plating your food, guys. Jake:Done! *takes veal off of pan, carefully places it in a nice plate, uses the aregano as a garnish* Judging Chris: Hm... Chimmy, what is your team's entree? Chimmy:Our entree is a pork loin with caramalized onions and a butternut squash sauce. (IDK, it sounded good XD) Chris: *takes a bite* Pretty good. Dessert? Chimmy:For dessert, we have a marbled cake with strawberry chunks and buttercream icing. Chris: *takes a bite* Eh, I've had better. Jake, what do you guys have? Jake:For an entree, we have some veal parmesean with a aregano garnish. Chris: *takes bite* Mm... That's pretty good... If your dessert is great, you win! Kathie: *gives Chris brownies* (CONF) Kathie: Okay, I think I may have cooked them a wee bit too long... Chris: *takes bite* Its a little... *starts choking* Harold: *performs heimlich maneuver on Chris* Chris: What the heck is wrong with these brownies??? Harold: You cooked them for twenty minutes at 300 degrees Farenheit right, Kathie? Kathie: I thought it was three minutes at twenty hundred degrees... Chris: Adventurers' win it again! Everyone go back to camp. Ethan: We won again!!! Woo hoo!!! Scotty:*celebrates* WOO HOO!!! Alejandro: Losing really does suck. Espialcally when it's the fourth time in a row! Duncan: Exactly! CK11: My food was neglected... Courtney: At least my China plates made it to the Chris judging. Fourth Vote (Explorers) Chris: Welcome back AGAIN, Explorers! Harold: *votes for Ezekiel* Sorry, eh. Kathie: *votes for Archie* You were sort of a let down. Heather: (Votes for Ezekiel.) You won't be missed. Tessie: (Votes for Ezekiel.) Sorry I had to do this... Jake:*votes for Ezekiel* Sorry, dude... Sammy: We lost again? I know I'm voting for the person that wasn't here for any of the challenges. *votes Trevor* Duncan:*votes Ezekiel* Nothing to say. Alejandro:*votes Trevor* Startin' to get useless now. Chris: The vote is currently 5-2-1, Ezekiel-Trevor-Archie. Five more Explorers need to vote... Archie: (Votes Ezekiel) Leshawna: (Votes Ezekiel) Chris: Ezekiel, time to go! Day Five Chat Dominating Adventurers (5) Nalyd: Morning, everyone. Scotty: Nother day nother challenge! TO WIN!!! Chimmy:Yah! Nalyd: We've got this... as long as my hand doesn't get in the way... Scotty: Why you're hand? Nalyd: Sort of cut my finger yesterday at the challenge... Scotty: Knife? Nalyd: Yeah. Lexi: Suck it up, Nalyd. We might need your help in the challenge today. Scotty: I can make it better in a second. (CONF) Nalyd: Lexi seriously bugs me... She's a lot like Heather. Nalyd: How, Scotty? Chimmy:*randomly sings song she made up* MY LITTLE PONY! MY LITTLE PONY! BURN AND DIE IN MY MICROWAVE!!!! Scotty: STICHES!!! What I'm a surgent. Nalyd: No thanks... Courtney: Really, you need some sort of stitching. Chimmy:Ooh! I forgot a secret ingrediant to use in my dishes that could help!!! ^^ CK11: Too late, girl. Scotty:*puts Nalyd in a chair and puts him to sleep* Don't worry Nalyd I'll be done in a-DONE!! All better finger is all better. I ROCK!! Ethan: Good morning teamates! Let's win again!!! Noah: (snore) E=mc2... (Snore) The mystery of thee universe is... *snaps awake* Hi guys! Why are you all in my face?! (XD) Scotty: Ohh and here's your lollipop!*gives Nalyd a lollipop* (XD) Chimmy:*sings* At night, I feel like a vampire! It's not right, but I just can't give it up! Nalyd: Dude, its just a little cut... Chimmy:Break! Away from everybody! Break! Away from everything! Courtney: *obtains gauze* CK11: *does the Courtney* (XD) Scotty: Well Nalyd, I fixed it now take your lollipop! Nalyd: No thanks... Courtney: How about a turkey meal? *brings in turkey* CK11: I'll get the grav'e'! (XD) Courtney: And I'll get the gravy! Chimmy:I'll get the donuts!!! Nalyd: Good job today, Scotty. Conquering Explorers (5) (CONF) Kathie: I'm surprised I got no votes after I screwed up the challenge... Ah well, I guess. At least I'm still here! Alejandro: Guys this challenge is ours! Duncan: No it's not. Jake:*stands on rock* Guys! We can't afford to lose another teamate! If we all work together and try our hardest, than we can beat the Adventurers! Now who's with me?...and yes, I know this is a sappy speech. (XD) Duncan:*pushes Jake off the rock* SHUT IT! Alejandro: Guys we'll win. Don't worry. Harold: I'm with you! Kathie: You're no Nalyd, but your cool! (CONF) Harold: If we get down in numbers to say 8 or so, I think I'll suggest a team captain. It sounds like a good idea. Jake would be great. Alejandro:(CONF) I'd be a great captain. Wouldn't I? Duncan:(CONF) These people are weirdos. Harold: *does karate to warm up for challenge* Jake:*picks self up, wipes dirt from face* Duncan:*pushes Jake down again* HAH- Alejandro:*pushes Duncan down* (CONF) Sammy: I really hope this doesn't turn out like Survivor: Palau, Ulong lost every member but one! Then she was voted out! (XD I was gonna say they lost every member until I realized that happens with one team every season) Jake:*stands up* OK...something tells me I should get away...*walks into bathroom* Harold: Nice one, Alejandro. Leshawna: You showed him girl! Archie: Heads up! (Kicks soccer ball randomly) Duncan: *gets hit with soccerball* OUCH!!! Hey this is mine! Archie: Oops. Duncan: Don't say oops. *kicks the soccer ball at Archie* Archie: (Blocks it and kicks it back at Duncan) Take that!!! Duncan:*dodges it and kicks it at Harold* Even better! Harold: *is hit in face* Ouch! Gosh! Archie: Good one! Leshawna: There is no reason you should pick on poor little Harold. Harold: *sigh* We lost again... Kathie: Don't worry, Alejandro, you did pretty good. Heather: Are you kidding?! That was pathetic!! I've seen my grandmother lift more than that! Tessie: It's okay we lost. You tried your best. Harold: *whispers* Heather, who are we voting for tonight? Heather: (Whispers.) I would say Alejandro, but Trevor hasn't been here today. At least Alejandro was here. Jake:Dangit....we lost....again...*goes into corner, cries* Harold: Works for me, Heather. (CONF) Kathie: After Heather yelled at Alejandro like that today, I want to vote her off. Challenge Five Chris: Welcome back, everyone. Today both teams will pick one person to hold weights. The other team will add weights to the person, and the first person to drop the weights loses. Nalyd: I could lift weights, guys.... Harold: Any volunteers? Jake:*shirtless, as he just stepped out of the shower, revealing his big muscles* You can if you want, IDK if I could do it... Chimmy:I'm not very strong, sorry... Alejandro:*takes off shirt* I'll do it! Jake:OK...whatever you guys say. Nalyd: *takes off hoodie* Kathie: My eyes! Nalyd: *puts hoodie back on* I'll do this for my team. Chimmy:*runs around in random circles* MY EYES!!!! SOOOOO PALE!!!! SO PALE IT HURTS!!! (XD) Scotty: No,Nalyd! I'll do it! I'm the number 1 wrestler in my county! Nalyd: Okay, Scotty. Good luck, dude. Chris: Scotty for the Adventurers, and Alejandro for the Explorers! Now first life a 100 pound bad, and the other team will add 20 pound sandbags to it as they please. Lexi: There's no way I'm putting any weights on anyone. I won't lift them. Somebody do it for me! Heather: (Picks up a weight and throws it at Scotty.) Catch! Courtney: *adds another bag* We gotta win! WE GOTTA WIN! Scotty:*holds up bags for 10 hours* WOW!!! Alejandro:*bags start to wobble* AHHHHH!!!!*gets back control* Chimmy:*picks up weight, chucks it at Alejandro* THINK FAST!!!!! Kathie: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Harold: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Nalyd: *adds 20 pounds to the right side of Alejandro's bar* Chris: Alejandro is holding 160 pounds, Scotty has 160. Scotty: WEAKLINGS!!! *holds up bag with a pinkie* Alejandro: I think I weigh this much! Courtney: *chucks bag to Alejandro* CK11: *chucks two bags to Alejandro but accidentally his his face with one* (XD) Jake:I gotta help! *grabs two bags, chucks them at Scotty* Kathie: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Harold: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Chris: Scotty has 240 pounds, Alejandro has 180. (No Godplaying, Scotty) Scotty: Still a little easy. Alejandro: Help me!*starts wobbling* Kathie: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Harold: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Chris: Scotty has 280 pounds, Alejandro has 180. Courtney: *gets 3 bags and gives them to Alejandro* CK11: *fails to pick up a bag* (XD) (What is godplaying, anyway?) Jake:Must...help! *grabs 3 weights, chucks them at Scotty* CK11: *does what jake does to scotty. only to Alejandro instead* Courtney: *tosses 1 bag* I'm tired... Kathie: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Harold: *adds 20 pounds to left side of Scotty's bar* Chris: Scotty has 380 pounds, Alejandro has 320. (God playing is people basically being invincible. Lifting 300 pounds with a pinky, for example) Duncan:*throws 4 bags at Scotty* Scotty: Oh shoot! Alejandro: *drops bag* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Alejandro has lost! Adventurers win again! Everyone go back to camp. CK11: BOO-YAH! Courtney: Um...yay. Fifth Vote (Explorers) Chris: You guys are gonna be down to eleven after tonight... Harold: *votes for Trevor* Kathie: *votes for Heather* Jake: *Votes for Heather* Heather: (Votes for Trevor.) Tessie: (Votes for Trent.) Sammy: *Votes for Trevor* (Another missed challenge! Dangit!) Alejandro: I did good but LeShawna hasn't. *votes LeShawna* Duncan:* votes Heather* No reason. Leshawna: *Votes Trevor* Archie: *Votes Trevor* Chris: Trevor, you're out. We're down to twenty-five! Day Six Chat Dominating Adventurers (6) Nalyd: Morning all. Izzy: Hi guys! I decided to visit my friends the beavers and we wrestled and I won! Chris: Izzy... you aren't in this camp... Izzy: Uh, yes I am! (Check the team list) Chris: I thought I could trick you into leaving... (I missed her name XD) Izzy: You'll never get rid of Izzy! Muhahaha! Scotty:(CONF) Izzy been acting weirder then ever. If we lose I'm voting for........... BOB!!! (XD) Izzy: (Swinging on a vine) Who wants to meet my friend Tarzan! I'll go fin him! Scotty: I don't want to meet Tarzan. Sorry. Izzy: Sorry Tarzan. Tarzan: I will return with the apes and then you will pay! Izzy: Go already! CK11: *brings in apples* Izzy: I love apples! (Charges at CK11 and steals apples) Courtney: Neanderthal. CK11: GET...OFF...OF...ME... Izzy: Okay! (Grabs a vine and swings away) Scotty: *gets on a vine and chases after Izzy* Come here psycho girl! Izzy: You'll never take me alive! Scotty: *takes Izzy alive* Take that crazy girl! (XD) Izzy: (Pulls out a laser gun and shoots Scotty) Scotty: *dodges laser and takes out bazooka and shoots Izzy* MWHAAA!!!!!!!!! Izzy: (Dodges bazooka and pulls out Ak47 and shoots Scotty) TAke that! Scotty: *moves out of the way and puts on boxing gloves* ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Izzy: (Puts on boxing gloves) You wanna tussle! Scotty: To far! *turns into The Thing and punches Izzy to lions and tigers* Chimmy:o______________________________e;; Scotty: *turns to a invisible person* You can't see me! (XD) Izzy: Oh yeah! (Puts on goggles) Now I can see you with my super goggles! Scotty: *teleports to ??????* Wow, it's wet here. (XD) CK11: *brings in more apples* Scotty: I'm hungry. *cries* Izzy: Apples! (Takes all the apples) MINE!!!! Scotty: *turns into a shark and swims to land* Wow I'm back! *turns into Justin* (CONF) Nalyd: Winning ROCKS. Conquering Explorers (6) Harold: Maybe we'll win today.... Leshawna: You know it sista! Archie: He's a boy. Leshawna: Who cares?! Harold: I sort of do... Jake:*stops crying* OK guys, we've got to get serious. We can't afford to lose any one of us! Kathie: I never thought I'd say this about anybody but Nalyd, but he's right. Alejandro: GO JAKE!!!! Duncan: *dunks Jake's head in the toilet* Jake:MMMMFFFFF!!!!!! Leshawna: Don't pick on him! Archie: (Is playing with a checker piece) Jake:MMFMFACKHELPMEMFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Archie: I know what to do! (Runs to get a pancake) Leshawna: Good idea! (Follows Archie) Jake:ANGKYTYKZVTTGGN!!!!! (XD) Leshawna: Does anyone know what he's saying? Archie: I think he's saying lets all get pudding! Leshawna: Okay. Jake:*sticks head above toilet* HELP ME!!! *has head dunked back in* Alejandro: *saves Jake* You're all idiots! You can help this innocet guy! Duncan: *throws Alejandro to a mine field* Alejandro: Try your best!*mines explode* Jake:Phew....oh crap! *dives into minefield* Duncan: *throws 3 atom bombs to the mine field* Alejandro: Is this the end? Jake:*grabs Alejandro's arm* Come on!!! *runs out of minefield, dives out of minefield just before explosion* Archie: (Walks out of bathroom) Did I miss anything? Alejandro: Yep. Duncan: Yeah! You missed everything! Archie: Okay. (Picks up a mine) Duncan catch! Duncan: Okay! *catches mine and throws it at Jake* (XD) Jake:*ducks* Alejandro: *gets hit by the mine* OW!!!! Duncan: JACKPOT!! Jake:Oops.... Jake:*comes back to camp with his shoulder wrapped in gauze* Crap... Harold: Great... another loss... Kathie: We need to vote off somebody who isn't helping.... Heather: Why do we keep losing, people?! Harold: Trent hasn't been here in days... Trent:Hey!I`m sorry guys,give me a chance Challenge Six Chris: Both teams need to pick five people to play our version of football! Nalyd: I'll do it for the Adventurers. Harold: I'll do it for the Explorers. Duncan: Same as Harold. Alejandro: I'll sit. Scotty: I'm in. Chris: We have Nalyd and Scotty for the Adventurers, and Duncan and Harold for the Explorers. Duncan: Now listen Harold. We are gonna win today. So try hard! Harold: I give it my all every day. Izzy: I'll do it!! Archie: I'll do it. Jake:I guess I can do it... Chimmy:I don't know anything about football. I'll sit. Lindsay:I'm with Charmy! (XD) Duncan: Good, Harold. Scotty: Sitters, cheer for us! Chris: Izzy, Nalyd, and Scotty for the adventurers. Jake, Archie, Harold, and Duncan for the Explorers! Nalyd: Chimmy, football is just like riding a bike! If you fall you'll scrape your knees.... (XD) Chimmy:Sorry...I've played football before, and I just ran amuck with no idea what to do. (XD, that seriously happened.) Nalyd: Chimmy, its easy. You just tackle people three times your size, fall to the ground, catch the ball, throw the ball, run around enemy lines and run here for a TOUCHDOWN!!!!!! See? Easy! Scotty: Yeah. It's easy! Chimmy:*eyes go wide for a minute, faints* Duncan:(CONF) Okay this challenge is ours. Alejandro:(CONF) I'm sitting because of last time. Kathie: I'll play! Chris: Okay, we have five players (Duncan, Harold, Jake, Archie, and Kathie) for the Explorers! We need two more adventurers.... Scotty: Come'on! Two more! Lexi: No way! Bumping a ball could ruin my manicure! Duncan:(CONF) They have a lot of babies on that team. Nalyd: Chris, Lexi will be playing. Chris: One more Adventurer! Lexi: WHAT?!! Tye: I'll do it, I guess. Scotty: We can finally start! Izzy: We're going to win!!!! Alejandro: LET"S GO EXPLORERS LET"S GO!! Ohh wait the game didn't start. (XD) Chris: Duncan, Harold, Jake, Archie, and Kathie for the Explorers! Nalyd, Izzy, Scotty, Lexi, and Tye for the Adventurers! You can tackle! First team to get a ball from the halfway point to the end goals wins immunity! GO! Nalyd: *throws ball to Lexi* Scotty: Run Lexi! Duncan: *tackles Lexi* YEAH! Lexi: (Pushes Duncan off.) Get off me, you oaf!! (Hits the ball.) Oh! It scuffed my nails! Duncan: You're down! 2nd down! Alejandro: Chris, is it 2nd and 8 or 2nd and 7? Lexi: What are you talking about?! Duncan: Do you know how to play football? Scotty: Yep. Jake:Come on, let's do this! Lexi: Football? I thought we were playing volleyball! (XD, I actually did. That's what happens when you don't focus...) (Chimmy:XDDDDD) (GM: XDXDXDXDXDXD.) Courtney: We're SO losing. CK11: No, we're not. We'll win! Harold: *grabs ball* Nalyd: *tackles Harold, takes ball, runs toward goal* Tye: Run, Nalyd, run! Sammy: Jake! Do something! (XD so helpful) Nalyd: *continues running* Harold: Kathie! Do something! Kathie: *jumps at Nalyd, misses* Nalyd: *reaches goal* TOUCHDOWN!!!! Chris: One point for the Adventurers! And... Go! Harold: *takes ball, throws to other Explorers* Kathie: *catches ball, starts running* Nalyd: Kathie, can I have the ball. Kathie: *gives Nalyd the football and bows down to his awesomeness* Nalyd: *starts running to goal* (Tye: "First team to get a ball from the halfway point to the end goals wins immunity! GO!"?) (Nalyd: Sorry! I had meant to do three points wins....) Nalyd: *keeps running* CK11: *with foam finger* NALYD! NALYD! Jake:*is catching up with Nalyd* Courtney: *to jake* BOOOOO! BOOOO!! Jake:*running* You're mine now, Nalyd! Courtney: *throws tomato at Jake, slowing him down* Jake:Ack! *shrugs it off, picks up speed* CK11: *chucks Sheep carcass at Jake* Archie: (Runs after Nalyd) Izzy: Pass I'm open!!! James:I wanted to play*sighs* Trent:*watches* Scotty: Nalyd,here! Duncan:(CONF) I thought we'd win today. But,right now we're losing. COurtney (conf): Yes...we can WIN today...again! This is epic! ...I'm losing my Courtney-ness. Jake:*picks up a bunch of speed, is almost neck-and-neck with Nalyd* Kathie: I can't let Nalyd win... *tackles Jake* Nalyd: *scores again* Chris: Two points for the Adventurers.... GO! Harold: *runs with ball* Archie: Pass! Izzy: Not so fast! (Swings on vine and steals football) Nalyd: Izzy, I'm open! Heather: Somebody had better hurry up and do something, or we're going to lose the challenge for the millionth time in a row! CK11: *throws lemon at Heather* Grr. Heather: (Catches lemon.) Thank you! (Throws it at Izzy.) Courtney: Izzy'll just EAT that. CK11: *throws chewed wad of gum at Heather's HAIR and hits* Jake:*grabs on to the end of Izzy's vine* CK11: *throws another sheep carcass at Jake* Izzy: (Jumps off vine and throws ball to Nalyd) Catch!!!! Courtney: *fires lazar at Jake* Jake:*jumps off of vine, avoiding lazar, but lands on his left shoulder* ACK! Nalyd: *catches ball and starts running* Chris: This could be it!!! CK11: *bites nails* Archie: (Chases Nalyd) Nalyd: *keeps running* Harold: *jumps on Nalyd, grabs his ankles* Nalyd: *keeps running* Is anybody open?!?!?! CK11: *points at Izzy* James:Go Nalyd!!! Jake:*blocks Izzy* Nalyd: *crashes into Jake* OUCH! *drops ball* Harold: *grabs the ball and runs to the goal* (CONF) Nalyd: The last time I ran that fast was when my girlfriend thought I had broken up with her... not fun... (CONF)James:They should`ve picked me to be in the game,I`m pretty fast! CK11: Hey, Harold! *throws limited edition, one of a kind action figure at Harold* Lexi: What am I supposed to do?! James:Can I replace Lexi? CK11: Lexi. you can get hit by a sheep carcass. *throws carcass* Jake:*lands on the ground, HARD, tries to stand up, grabs shoulder* ACK! Izzy: (Pushes Jake out of the way) I'm open Nalyd! CK11: Do it, Nalyd! Harold: *drops ball and grabs action figure* Nalyd: *grabs ball and runs back at goal, almost there...* Kathie: Jake? You okay? Courtney: *throws muffin at Kathie* Jake:Nothing big, I think I might have pulled a mucsle... Nalyd: *crosses line* Chris: Nalyd and the Adventurers win immunity! Chef; *pours orange soda on Nalyd* Nalyd: Yay... *goes back to camp* CK11: WOOOOOT! Courtney: YES! YES! YEEEES! James:Nice job Nalyd*slaps his back* Trent:*sigh*Guess it`s about time to vote Sixth Vote (Explorers) Chris: After tonight, you guys will be down to ten... Harold: *votes for Trent* You didn't help us when we needed you most... Kathie: *votes for Heather* (Nalyd: Izzy isn't an Explorer. Pay attention to the teams, please.) Trent:*votes for Heather*You aren`t nice Heather: (Votes for Trent.) You are no help. Tessie: (Votes for Trent.) Sorry that this is the way it has to be, but we could've used your help today! (Turnertang: Sorry! I forget! I keep mixing up teams!) Archie: (Votes Trent) Leshawna: (Votes Trent) We needed your help. Trent:Just send me away,I quit*walks dock of shame* Chris: Okay, Trent is out! Day Seven Chat Dominating Adventurers (7) Nalyd: We rock... James:Yeah we do! CK11: PWNAGE! Courtney: *rolls eyes* Let's just try to win. James:*yawns*I`m gonna go to sleep CK11: *reveals leftover food stash from cooking challenge* Mmmm...pasta... James:*wakes up*Pasta?*follows smell* CK11: *ventures across campground and covers Explorers campground with stale spaghetti* I've also got salmon! Chris: CK11, it is barely stated clearly that you cannot go to the other campsite. Nalyd: I wonder who's going to win today. Scotty: Most likely us! Chimmy:Don't get cocky, guys! Lindsay:Yeah, what Carmen said! (XD) Nalyd: Yeah, but I mean we are on a winning streak. (CONF) Nalyd: I think that since I'm on the winning team, I don't need to worry too much about strategy too much. At the merge, the other team will be worn out and all hating each other, and the fourteen Adventurers are going to take them out one by one. CK11: *notices he pelted an indian campsite with spaghetti* (XD) Courtney: Some people don't read contracts... Scotty:(CONF) The Adventurers are gonna all be out before the merge! CK11: *listening* Why? We won 5 challenges in a row. Courtney: *eating pie* What? TURN THAT CAMERA OFF! *fires lazar at cameraman* (XD) CK11: Lindsay, may I have some hairgel? Lindsay:Sure, Cameroen! (XD_ CK11: It's CK11. The 11 is silent. (XD) Nalyd: *watches everyone* (CONF) Nalyd: I wanna see who is not doing anything at camp so if somehow we lose, I know who to suggest we vote off. Chimmy:*bobs head, listening to her iPod* Lindsay:*tries to catch a leaf when it is fact in her hand already XD* CK11 (CONF): I wanna see who is not doing anything at camp so if somehow we lose, I know who to suggest we vote off. (XD, copycat) Chimmy:*notices Nalyd, walks over to him* Watcha doin', Renrut? CK11: *goes to Nalyd* Whatcha doin'? (XD) Nalyd: Just hanging out, what about you two? Izzy: Cowabonga!! (Swings on vine and crashes into Nalyd) Oops! Nalyd: ... Izzy: Sorry Nalyd! Do you wanna meet my beaver friends? Nalyd: NO. (CONF) Nalyd: Izzy is on the elimination list. She was gone for five days, and now she's getting in the way... CK11: Well, considering the three of us are conveniently right here, *pushes everyone away* *whispers* how about a three person alliance? We can get Izzy and a whole bunch of people out if we lose. Especially at the merge... Nalyd: You me and Chimmy... Works for me, but not Izzy. She's here now and a potential help. CK11: works for me. I tried to get courtney in on it, but she won't listen *has flashback* Courtney (flashback): No! This is Courtney, and only Courtney! I win on my own! *charges lazar* CK11 (flashback): NOOO! *runs* (XD) Ck11: And that's all I wrote. (XD again) Scotty: *walks to CK11* I'll join! Chimmy:*goes back to listening to her iPod* Forget about the past I'll never know! Forget about the one I left at home! (XD, love that song) CK11: Hmm...I'll give you two days-that means two eliminations-to prove yourself. After that is up, you will most likely join. Courtney: Strategist wannabe. CK11: *is oblivious to what Courtney said* (XD) Scotty: Who me? CK11: Yeah. My name is CK11. The 11 is silent. Chimmy:Put to rest! What you thought of me! While I clean this slate! With these hands of uncertanty! Scotty: So I have to stay in for 2 weeks? CK11: *has earplugs in* Yes. Ethan: Woo hoo! I can't wait to destroy the Explorers again! (XD) Noah: Yeah... Noah:(CONF) I never thought I'd get this far... Nalyd: Ben hasn't been here in a while, maybe he should go. Scotty: Agreed. Lexi: Whatever. Conquering Explorers (7) Harold: We stink... Jake:Don't lose hope just yet. We can still try, and we can still win! *braces himself for getting beat up by Duncan XD* Harold: We're only down by four people, so I suppose we still have hope. Duncan: Today, I'm beating up Harold.*punches Harold* (XD) Alejandro: Would you not do that! Harold: Ouch! (CONF) Kathie: Duncan's been beating up Harold and Jake, and having our most helpful teammates beaten up isn't going to help... Maybe voting Duncan off would be best. Jake:Kathie, Sammy, Alejandro, Harold, Heather, could you all come here for a minute? Alejandro: *walks to Jake* Yeah? Jake:I was thinking that we could have an alliance...normally I wouldn't do this, but I'm desprete. If everybody agrees, we'll have the majority vote. Harold: I'll join! Kathie: Me too! Heather: I see no reason not to. Jake:Sammy, Alejandro, what about you? Alejandro: Okay. Archie: I want some cereal! (Eats froot loops) Leshawna: Froot loops aren't good! Eats frosted flakes! Duncan:(CONF) They're planning to vote me off! I gotta get an alliance. Duncan: Hey, Archie! Do ya wanna start an alliance? Archie: Sure! Duncan: Good! Now get Leshawna in! Archie: Do you want to be in our alliance? Leshawna: Sure! Heather: It's about time we won a challenge! Duncan: Guys, if we lose please don't boot me. I've actually been here. Harold: Duncan, while you have been here, you've been beating everyone up! Duncan: Okay,okay. I'll stop beating up people. I promise. Jake:Winning rocks! Challenge Seven Chris: Five people from each team will participate in a dodgeball challenge! Nalyd: I'll do it! Harold: I'll play! Kathie: I will too! Chris: Nalyd for the Adventurers! Kathie and Harold for the Explorers! Jake:I'm in! Chimmy:I'll do it! Lindsay:Sign me up! Chris: Nalyd, Chimmy, and Lindsay are up for the Adventurers! Kathie, Harold, and Jake for the Explorers! Duncan: I'll go! Scotty: I'll go! Alejandro: I'll go! Lexi: No way. Ethan: I'll do it! Noah: Me too! Chris:Nalyd, Chimmy, Lindsay, Scotty, and Ethan will be playing for the Adventurers! Kathie, Harold, Jake, Duncan, and Alejandro are up for the Explorers! *gives everyone a ball* You are only out when the ball hits you, catching it counts as being hit. And... GO! (Please don't god-play, guys. And if your character isn't playing, please don't talk much. Nalyd: *throws ball at Harold* Harold: *is hit* My scapula! Chris: Harold is out! Kathie: *throws ball at Ethan* Duncan: *throws ball at Chimmy* Alejandro:* throws ball at Scotty* Scotty: *dodges and throws ball at Jake* Ethan: *dodges ball and picks up another, throws it at Alejandro* Alejandro: *dodges ball and throws 2 balls at Ethan* Nalyd: *picks up a ball and throws it at Kathie* Kathie: *is hit* Chris:Nalyd, Chimmy, Lindsay, Scotty, and Ethan are still in for the Adventurers! Jake, Duncan, and Alejandro are still in the Explorers! Ethan: *does slo-mo thingy and the balls barely miss him, finds large bin of balls and throws them all at the other team* Random... (XD) Chimmy:*jumps out of way of balls, but falls flat on her face* Ow...*picks herself up, finds ball, sets it on fire and chucks it at Alejandro (I'm confused...how come Jake isn't in?) Lindsay:*tries to figure out how to hit someone XD* Ethan: Lindsay! Pick up a dang ball and throw it! Lindsay:Oh, OK!! *picks up ball* ...what now? (XD) Jake:Come on, Explorers! You're only down by two! Nalyd: *throws ball at Duncan* (Jake is in, not James. My bad) CK11: Lindsay, you throw it at someone on the other side *cough* Duncan, the guy with the mowhawk *cough* Courtney: *rolls eyes* Duncan: *dodges ball and throws it at Nalyd* Alejandro: *is hit* Scotty: *chucks ball at Jake* Nalyd: *is hit in the face* Chris: Chimmy, Lindsay, Scotty, and Ethan are still in for the Adventurers! Jake, and Duncan are still in the Explorers! Jake;*ducks, chucks ball at Scotty* Lindsay:OK! *throws it at Ethan XD* Chimmy:*facepalms* Scotty: *gets hit* MY CAREER!!! Duncan: *chucks balls at everyone* Chimmy:*rolls out of way, but skids across floor* AHH! WOOD-BURN!!! (XD) Jake:*jumps above ball, chucks ball at Lindsay* Lindsay:*gets hit* OOF!!! Duncan: *puts a random ball on fire and chucks it at Chimmy* Chimmy:*attempts to do matrix, fails and ball hits her in the face XD* Jake:Yeah! Chris: Ethan is still in for the Adventurers! Jake, and Duncan are still in the Explorers! Nalyd: *facepalm* Duncan: Jake, let's team up on Ethan. Jake:Got it! *grabs ball, chucks it at Ethan* Duncan: *grabs 2 balls gives 1 to Jake and chucks his at Ethan* Jake:*chucks his ball at Ethan, grabs two more, gives 1 to Duncan and chucks another ball at Ethan* Duncan: *gets his lighter and puts the ball on fire and throws it at Ethan* HI-YA!!!!! Jake:Nice, dude! Duncan: Thanks! *picks up another ball and does the same thing* Nalyd: Ethan! Use the force!! Jake:Nice try, Nalyd! Chimmy:Come on, Ethan! Izzy: Lets go team! Archie: GO team go!! Lindsay:*bites nails* Nalyd: Save the nails, Lindsay, you're gonna need 'em to write down a name tonight... Lindsay:Right! Thanks, Norma! (XDDDDDD) Alejandro: Go Jake and Duncan!! Duncan: Thanks! *chucks 2 balls at Ethan* Scotty: C'mon Ethan!! (Nalyd: This is taking forever so...) Chris: The Explorers win! Harold: Yes! Seventh Vote (Adventurers) Nalyd: *votes for Ben* Later. Lexi: (Votes for Ben.) Au revoir! Scotty: *votes for Ben* Show up! Izzy: (Votes Ben) So long sucker! Chimmy:*votes Ben* Lindsay:*votes Bole-I mean Ben XD* Chris: Ben, you're out! Day Eight Chat Dominating Adventurers (8) Nalyd: Morning all. Chimmy:Morning, Nalyd! Nalyd: Hey, Chimmy. Sup? Chimmy:Nothing. Wanna play Rock Band? Nalyd: No. No I don't. Chimmy:What's wrong, Nalyd? Nalyd: Nothing, I just don't want to play. I'm calculating who else isn't pulling their weight around camp... Lindsay:*is playing Rock Band inside* Chimmy:Oh...OK! Noah: *Is reading* Ethan: Wow. We lost last night. Bummer... But it's okay! It's only one loss! Noah: Yeah. Chimmy:Yeah! Lindsay:I'm with Elroy! (XDDD) James:Morning guys Chimmy:Mornin'! Izzy: Who wants pineapple! Lindsay:Sure, Ivana! (XD) CK11: Let's attempt to win today! CK11 (conf): I'm glad Ben's gone. He was SO annoying. Let's go with like a... a nice fish meal. We already had a Pork Loin. Ethan: (CONF) Ben being gone makes this team a whole lot more popular. See? The official Nalyd's camp website says that after Ben was voted off, ratings for our team boosted dramatically! (XD) Noah: (CONF) Wow. I made it this far... Cool. Ethan: Lindsay, please get your names right. I don't mind if you do it to Nalyd though... (XD) Lindsay:Got it, Enrique! (XDDD) Ethan: *facepalms* It's ETHAN, got it Landsey? (XD) Lindsay:Oohhhh....I get it! Thanks, Edward! (XDDD) Ethan: *dips face in hands* (Cory Impression) Oh my goodness! (XD) Chimmy:*dances* Ethan: *is still arguing with Lindsay* THIS ISN'T FUNNY LINDSAY!!!! LEARN OUR NAMES OR I JUST MIGHT SNAP!!!!! Lindsay:Jeez, Ellis! What's the matter?!?! (XDDDDDDDD) Ethan: AAAAAIGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!! *jumps out window* (XD) James:*holds in laughter* Lindsay:What? What'd I do? (XDDD) Chimmy:*barely holds in laughter* Ethan: I think I broke my Coxics! (XD HAROLD REFERENCE!!!) Lindsay:Um...is Elmer OK? Noah: I love you Lindsay... (XD) Noah: (CONF) Hey, I like mischief, fails, and all sorts of bad comedy, Lindsay is great at all of that. Lindsay:Awww......me too! *kisses Noah* Noah: (CONF) This should DEVASTATE Tyler... Lindsay:I've been looking for a new boyfriend ever since Tyler left me for someone named Amy! (XD) Scotty: Who's gonna kiss me? Chimmy:Sorry, dude... Scotty: I know... Chimmy:I ONCE knew what it was like to not have love...it was utterly horrible...(XD, I'm not helping here) CK11: *randomly makes out with Chimmy O.O* Courtney: *vomits* Scotty: Would someone please make out with me!! Chimmy:CK, I'm surprised at you! I have a boyfriend! *walks away* Scotty: Yeah, she has Shadow. Chimmy:*sits down on tree stump* Izzy: (Eats a mango) I love mangos! Ethan: I prefer pickles. CK11: Same! *high-fives* *looks at Chimmy* Oops... Courtney: *still vomiting* Nalyd: I knew we could still win. Chimmy:Yup yup! (XD) Courtney: YES! VICTORY! *dances but accidentally fires lazar at Nalyd and Ethan* (IRC Camps reference, somewhat) CK11: *dances* Conquering Explorers (8) (CONF) Harold: Winning feels great! Now I know why the Adventurers do that all the time! Jake:Explorers, can I say something? Heather: Whatever. Harold: Sure! Kathie: Go ahead, Jake. Jake:We may have won...but we can't get cocky. Harold: Yeah, but I think we deserve to feel good about it... Jake:I wasn't saying that, but OK! *parties* Harold: *whispers to alliance* So who's going if we lose? Jake:I'm thinking Archie. Kathei: What about Duncan? Jake:He may be mean, but he's a valuable asset. Heather: Since when?! Jake:Since he helped us win the dodgeball challenge. Alejandro: Yeah, he did help out. Duncan: (CONF) Okay, there either booting me or keeping me in. Jake:So who should we boot? Harold: Duncan. He's here but he's mean! Jake:I was actually thinking Alejandro. I mean, his arms and legs are broken! Harold: But with Duncan all of OUR arms and legs will be broken... (CONF) Kathie: Both Harold and Jake have good arguments... Jake:You have a point....but think of it as a chess game. If we play him right, he could totally wipe out the other team! Challenge Eight Chris: Today, both teams need to pick three people! Nalyd: I could do this, I guess. Harold: I volunteer! Izzy: I wanna do it!! Archie: I'll do it! Leshawna: There is no way I'm volunteering for a challenge. Chris: Nalyd, and Izzy, for the Adventurers! Explorers, is Harold your only guy today? Duncan: Count me in!! Alejandro: I'll do it!! Jake:OK, guys! Chris: Nalyd, and Izzy for the Adventurers! Harold, Duncan, and Alejandro for the Explorers! Each person will perform a talent! Nalyd, you're up. Nalyd: Um... *Sticks foot in mouth* Ta da.... Chris: O.O NEXT!!!! Izzy, you're up! Lexi: Nalyd, what the heck was that?! That isn't a talent!! Alejandro: I don't know what to do. Duncan: I do!! It's a secret. Jake:Hopefully it's good.... Nalyd: I couldn't think of anything.... Chimmy:You could have used the cheese and stopped staring at them like an idiot! (XD Ravioli Acadamy reference) Lexi: Then why did you volunteer?! Chris: Izzy gets zero points for not going... (Due to a technical error we need one more Adventurer to go...) Chimmy:Ooh! Can I go? Chris: I'm gonna regret it... but go ahead. Chimmy:*produces fire from her hands, twirls it around herself, jumps up and spins in air, lands, flames cease* Chris: TEN POINTS!!!! Bringing the Adventurers' total to fifteen! Harold, you are up! Harold: The amazing Harold will now.. disappear! * is suddenly gone* Chris: Six points, Harold! Duncan, your turn. Chimmy:*pokes nothing* I'm touching the air! (XD) Duncan: uhh.. *gets a magic wand and made an elephant appear* Jake:*sweatdrops* Courtney: Come on...lose...lose...lose... Chris: Another magic act? One point... Alejandro, You need eight points to win! Leshawna: Lets go team!! Alejandro: To win I am gonna.......... break my arm and leg. Duncan: (CONF) He's gonna eliminate himself!! Alejandro: *gets on a ski mountain and goes down* WE!!! Duncan: Awkward. Alejandro: *is at the bottom and falls* AHHH!!! *breaks his arms and legs* Jake:*buries head in hands* Chris: NO Points! Explorers LOSE!!! Harold: Dang... Alejandro: OWWW!!!!!!!!! SEND ME HOME!!! Eighth Vote (Explorers) Harold: *vote for Duncan* It may not get you eliminated, but I can't vote for anybody else. Kathie: *votes for Alejandro* Time to go. Jake:*votes for Alejandro* With those broken bones, I think it's time to go. Alejandro: *votes for self* Duncan: *votes for Alejandro* Sorry, but useless. Heather: (Votes for Alejandro.) It would be out of sheer pity if you stayed, and there is no pity in this game. Tessie: (Votes for Alejandro.) Sorry, it's for your own good. Chris: Alejandro, time to go. Day Nine Chat Dominating Adventurers (9) Nalyd: Winning feels best the six time around. CK11: You said it. Courtney (conf): He's never gonna be in an alliance with me. Too cocky. CK11: Chimmy, sorry about the kissing... Chimmy:Well, you're gonna need a lot more than sorry... CK11: Shadow pwnz. Chimmy:You think you can bribe me into forgivness?! CK11: No... ... .... ...... ......... yes. (XD) Nalyd: Oy vey.... Chimmy:Well, no matter how much Shadow pwns, you can't! (XD) Lindsay:*runs from CK* CK11: No...Linds...we hooked up on TDD...no... Sorry, Chimmy! *cries* Courtney: *rolls eyes* Scotty: HEY!! James:I think we win so much because we are all great friends CK11: *crying* Shut up. I'm just here to win. No friends...except maybe Linds or Nalyd. Or Courtney. Courtney: *gasps* Courtney (Conf): I had him all wrong! Chimmy:....it's OK. We're friends! Lindsay:*kisses CK* Nalyd: *rolls eyes* (CONF) Nalyd: I miss Ravi! *cries* (XD) CK11: Nalyd... Nalyd: Yeah? Izzy: I like Beavers!!! (Swings on a vine) CK11: I know you miss Ravioli. I've seen you grieve over not having her on various reality shows. I know you feel that way now. Conquering Explorers (9) Harold: Morning guys.... Jake:Morning! *streches* Duncan: Hola!! Jake, Harold, Archie come over here! Jake:*walks over to Duncan* Yeah? Duncan: Hi. So you know how me, you, Harold and Archie are the only guys left on the team? Jake:Guys alliance, right?...I dunno...some of the girls are pretty helpful. Harold: More helpful than you, Duncan. GOSH! I should go tell the girls your plan now! Duncan: No, not that! It's called The Merge Alliance! All the helpful people join! For the merge! Even girls. Jake:Now THAT, I can get into. Duncan: So, your in? Jake:*nods* But...you guys know about my crush, right? Just wanna know. Duncan: No...... (CONF) If I said tell me. Today would be bye-bye,but I'm gonna make some friends. Jake:Well...remember the first couple weeks? Duncan: Oh...... wait? What? Jake:Remember when I...attempted to talk to Sammy? Duncan: Nope. (XD) Jake:Well, I think that you can infer who I like from the previous sentence. Sammy: *skips up to group* Hey guys! Did someone say my name? *sees Jake, blushes* Hey Jake! What's up? Jake:*blushes* Nothing much. You? Sammy: Nothing much, what're you guys talking about? Jake:We were thinking about making an alliance for helpful people at the merge... Kathie: *builds a Nalyd shrine out of mud* Sammy: Am I helpful? *leans in close to Jake* (XD) Jake:*turns a deep crimson* Duncan: *nods up and down* Archie: What's up people? Ninth Vote (Explorers) Chris: Today, both teams will vote somebody off. Harold: *votes for Duncan* I'm so sick of you basically trying to sabotage us... Duncan: *votes for Archie* Sorry, but you're being a threat now. Jake:*votes for Archie* What Duncan said. Heather: *votes for Duncan* Way too mean. And not in an interesting way. Tessie: *votes for Duncan* You are a bit cruel... Leshawna: (Votes Duncan) You're a meanie! Archie: (Votes Duncan) Duncan: *sighs* Just take me home. Jake:Duncan, if you go home...just remember that you can count me as a friend. Duncan: Thanks Jake. Well, bye everyone! Chris: Duncan, time to go. Tenth Vote (Adventurers) Chris: Today, both teams will vote somebody off. Scotty: *decides who to vote off* Nalyd: *votes for James* I can't think of somebody else to vote for. Scotty: *votes for Geoff* Sorry. CK11: Uh... Uh... Uh... Uh... Uh... Nalyd! Sorry! Threat! *votes for Nalyd* Courtney: Nalyd. Duh, threat. *votes* Chimmy:*votes Courtney* Your a bit...bossy...sorriez! Courtney: *changes vote for CHimmy* I'm not bossy at all! Wait...that was bossy... *votes for Nalyd again* Lexi: *votes for Ethan* Flipped a coin. Sorry. Not really. Izzy: (Votes Ethan) Chris: We have a tie between Ethan and Nalyd... Anybody else going to vote? (No, you can't change your vote) Lindsay:I would! I vote....Ellis! CK11: *headdesks* Why, Lindsay? Whhhhyyyy? ...Ah, whatever. Lindsay:Cause Nad is nice, and Elvis hasn't been here a lot! CK11: She's got a point. Chris: Ethan time to go. Day Ten Chat Dominating Adventurers (10) Nalyd: *wakes up* Chimmy:*listens to iPod, wearing goth clothing* Lexi: What's with the trashy new clothes? Not that your old ones weren't trashy. Chimmy:Just buzz off. Nalyd: Whats wrong, Chimmy? CK11: Sorry for voting you off, Nalyd. I couldn't think, and I just thought "vote out a threat." Chimmy:I got a 33 on one of my college exams, OK? Just back off. *walks away* Lexi: *shrugs* Okay. CK11: Okay. (CK11: Was it actually a college exam or a test?) (Chimmy:See blog. It was a test, though. I'm not THAT advanced, XD) Chimmy:*sits alone* (CK11: Sorry about the grade, XD about the "not THAT advanced" thing. Lowest test grade I ever got was... *thinks* 73.5 on a Geography test this year.) CK11: *decides to put on Cyan shirt and Skinny jeans* (XD TDR reference) Izzy: I'm looking for some beavers! Scotty: Hey guys! Chimmy:*comes back as cheerful and happy as ever* Hey guys! Scotty: Hi, Chimmy!! CK11: *changes out of Cyan and Skinny jeans* O.O Noah: Ethan is elliminated?! NOOOOO!!!!! WE WERE JUST BECOMING FRIENDS!!!! (YP: I would have been here, I was grounded for a while.) CK11: *takes out the LSORWPIWATBTIPBTHTFRA (It's a long story. XD)* Or, just the Laser Sword. Chimmy:*skips* Jake:(CONF) I figured I'd like to get to know my new tribe... Jake:So, what's up, guys? Chimmy:Nothing much. Kathie: *stares at Nalyd* Nalyd: *pats Kathie on the head until she walks away* Scotty: *gets back from the war* Hey! Conquering Explorers (10) Harold: Finally... Duncan is gone! Jake:Oh well...nothing I can do about it now. Heather: There's nothing you could've done before. Jake:I know... Harold: *is happy* Leshawna: What's up ya'll? Harold: And the humiliating losses continue... So, Heather, who's going tonight? CK11: *comes in with luggage* So...*peeks in to conversation with Harold* Can I be in this alliance? Because I think we should vote out Lindsay. She signed up for the challenge and didn't help at all! Heather: I suppose you can, CK. And I couldn't agree more. I like the way you think. CK11: Thank you. CK11 (conf): I may be in a relationship with Lindsay, but I still have to try at this thing. Everyone knows that if you're in a relationship on a reality show, you have to separate eventually. Lindsay:*walks up to Ck11* Hey, sweetie! CK11: H-Hey...Linds! W-Wow...it's so cool that they put us o the same team twice...heh...whoo.... *forces chuckle* (CONF) Harold: It isn't very smart to vote off Lindsay. At least she's here and DID the challenge... Dude, I don't know, I've got to vote form SOMEONE... Lindsay:Aww...thanks! *kisses CK on the cheek* I love you! CK11 (conf): *crying* Lindsay:So, who are we gonna vote off tonight? (Oh god XD) CK11: I was thinking...uh...Archie! Cause, uh, he wasn't here today! (I think...XD) Archie: I was here! i just didn't do the challenge. I want to vote for Noah. Lindsay:Good idea, CK! You're so smart! *hugs XD* Challenge Ten Chris: Okay guys, we're switching up the teams. Dominating Adventurers: *Chimmy *Courtney *Geoff *Jake *James *Kathie *Leshawna *Nalyd *Scotty * Tessie Conquering Explorers: *Archie *CK11 *Harold *Heather *Izzy *Lexi *Lindsay *Noah *Samantha *Tye Kathie: EEE! I'm on the same team as Nalyd. Scotty: Okay, I'm still in the same spot. Nalyd: Scotty, you and me gotta keep the Adventurer spirit alive and win again! Jake:*looks at new team, begins to tear up a bit* Chimmy:What's wrong, Jake? Jake:Sammy..... Chimmy:Oh...she's not on the same team, is she? Jake:Ya... (CONF) Nalyd: I figure that all the Adventurers will vote together. I want a final twelve that is all the original Adventurers left. Chimmy:Well, you're gonna have to move on, somewhat... Jake:Yeah, I guess... Scotty: (CONF) *reads a magazine while going to the bathroom* (XD) (Lindsay reference) Chris: Today's challenge will be a game of paintball! Both teams must pick five people to participate. Nalyd: I'll go. Kathie: Same! Harold: I will do it for the Explorers! Scotty: Sorry, I can't. (I have to help my dad with something and I don't know how long it'll take) D: Jake:I'll go... Chimmy:Me too! Lindsay:I'm in! Chris: Nalyd, Kathie, Jake, and Chimmy for the Adventurers, and Harold and Lindsay for the Explorers! We need a few more... (Chimmy: Jame XD Fail) (Nalyd: XD) Scotty: I'm back! And I'm in! Chris: Nalyd, Kathie, Jake, Chimmy, and Scotty for the Adventurers, and Harold and Lindsay for the Explorers! We need a few more Explorers... Heather: Not a chance. Lexi: I hear that. It'll ruin my outfit. Heather: It'll ruin my hair. Lexi: Say, you're like the sister I never had or wanted! Heather: And it's going to stay that way. You never will have one, especially not me. Izzy: I'll do it!! CK11: I'll do it... *realizes he was separated from all of his friends...except Lindsay* Courtney: Finally away from that...that...stalker! *referring to CK11* Chris: Nalyd, Kathie, Jake, Chimmy, and Scotty for the Adventurers, and Harold, Lindsay, Izzy, and Lindsay for the Explorers! We need a one more Explorers... If nobody else joins the Explorers lose.... Scotty: Nalyd! Jake! Come over here! Nalyd: *walks to Scotty* Sup? Scotty: We need an alliance. You in? Nalyd: Totally. I can think of some other people who would help. *looks at Kathie who is, in turn, staring at nalyd* Scotty: How bout' Chimmy? Chimmy:*walks over* Hey, sup? Jake:Well...I guess...Ok... Scotty: Want to join an alliance? Me, you, Jake, Nalyd and maybe Kathie. Chimmy:Surezies! ^^ Scotty: Okay, now we wait for Nalyd. CK11: What the heck? I volunteered for the explorers and you just ignored me. *cries* (Nalyd: Didn't see, sorry) Chris: Nalyd, Kathie, Jake, Chimmy, and Scotty for the Adventurers, and Harold, Lindsay, Izzy, CK11, and Lindsay for the Explorers! *gives them all paintball guns* GO! Nalyd: *shoots at Izzy and runs away* Kathie: *shoots at Lindsay and runs behind Nalyd* Harold: *shoots at Scotty* Scotty: *dodges and shoots at Harold* Harold: I'm hit! (Chimmy:Harold, Lindsay, Izzy, CK11, and Lindsay? XD fail) Linsday:*gets hit in face* Chimmy:Hey Jake, wanna team up? Jake:Umm...OK, I guess. Chimmy and Jake:*both shoot at CK11* Scotty: *shoots Izzy* CK11: *dodges both and shoots Jake* Scotty: *shoots at CK ten times and reloads* Chris: Nalyd, Kathie, Jake, Chimmy, and Scotty for the Adventurers, and Izzy, and CK11 for the Explorers! Nalyd: *shoots at Izzy* Kathie: *shoots at CK11* Jake:*ducks just in time, shoots at Izzy* Chimmy:*shoots and CK* Scotty: *shoots at Ck and Izzy* CK11: *ducks like Izzy did in Alien Resurr-eggtion and dodges them all...somehow* CRAP! *shoots Nalyd and Kathie and runs* Chimmy and Jake:*both chase after CK11, shoots at him numerous times* CK11: *climbs a tree and shoots Chimmy and Jake from above* Heh heh... *swings on vines to make a "getaway" XD* Scotty: *shoots CK in the air* CK11: *lotus music plays as CK11 appears in a random tree* Huh? How did I...whatever *shoots Scotty* Jake:*protects Chimmy, but gets shot himself* Chimmy:*jumps up into tree, shoots CK11, grabs vine* Scotty: *dodges, climbs up a tree and shoots CK 5 times from his back* Nalyd: *ducks and shoots at CK11* Kathie: *is hit* CK11: *dodges the 6 shots, although the splatter of one hit a hair falling off of his head* Huff...huff...Izzy! Help...me...*shoots Nalyd* Chimmy:*tackles CK11, but drops her gun in the process* Guys! Get him! CK11: *is struggling to get up* Urg...urgh...*takes out gun, and clicks the trigger at Chimmy* Now...I'm...down... Okay, drama over. *gets up and shoots Chimmy again* Sorry! Chimmy:*shakes fist at Ck11 XD* CK11 (conf): The new team arrangement is ruining all of my friendships. Not that I was here to make them, anyway. Izzy: (Swings on vine and shoots randomly) ATTACK!!! CK11: *follows suit* Nalyd: *ducks and shoots at CK11 and Izzy* Chimmy:*shouts* Run, Nalyd! Run like the wiiinnnnnddd! (XD) Tye: *Pulls aside Harold, Sammy, and Noah* Okay, guys, I was thinking we could make an alliance, and I'll try to get CK in, too. I won't be bossy, mean, etc. Unfortunatley, I can't promise we'll all make it to the final 5, but I think we probably will if we stick together. Sammy: Ooh! An alliance! I'll join! Can we get Jake in once the merge comes? Tye:...Sure. Scotty: *shoots at CK and Izzy* Ck11: *shoots at Nalyd 122 times* Ack! *dodges incoming paintballs* Izzy: (Dodges bullets and shoots at Scotty) Take that! Nalyd: *is hit* Chris: CK is out for godplaying. Jake and Scotty, and Izzy are left! (Chimmy:Wait...Jake got shot!) (Nalyd: Oh okay. Jeez, I am being a terrible Chris! XD) (Chimmy:I'm turning into you. I was nearly gonna let it slide XD) Izzy: Charge!! (Shoots at Scotty) (COKEMAN11: Mission complete; my goal was to get out for godplaying. It was too hard to constantly come back here and type: *dodges bullets and shoots _____*) Scotty: *dodges all and shoots at Izzy* Izzy: (Dodges most of them and shoots at Scotty) I'm still alive! Scotty: *dodges and shoots all of his bullets at Izzy* Chimmy:Scotty! *throws her gun at him* Izzy: (Gets hit) I'm down!!! CK11: NOOOOOO! Chris: The Explorers lose again.... CK11: Well, you did switch around the teams. So really, it's like a brand new team. Tenth Vote (Explorers) Harold: *votes for Noah* Heather: *votes for Lindsay* Lexi: *flips a coin, votes for Noah* Lindsay:*votes Archie* CK11: *while crying, votes for Lindsay* (Chimmy:I'm getting better, aren't I? XD) Archie: *votes Noah* Izzy: *Votes Noah* Tye: *Votes Archie* Sammy: *votes Noah* (No one saw my alliance offer... oh well! XD) Chris: Noah, time to say adios! Day Eleven Chat Dominating Adventurers (11) Nalyd: Morning guys. Kathie: *clings to Nalyd* Chimmy:0.0 Jake:I'm with her. (XD) Courtney: Ditto. *rolls eyes* Scotty: *wakes up* Kathie: :D Jake:*attempts to pry Kathie off* Kathie: *clings more* Nalyd: *whispers* Save. Me. Jake:Um...Kathie, look! The Nalyd-con! *points in opposite direction XD* James:*wakes up*GOOD MORNING!*cartwheels out of cabin* Geoff: Nalyd, I know how to get her off of you. Do you want to know? (CONF) Geoff: Nalyd is the biggest threat here, I assume. The sooner the dude's gone, the better. Chimmy:*pokes Kathie XD* Leshawna: What's up, ya'll. Scotty:(CONF) *breaks in with an electric bike* Uhhh.......I didn't do it! (XD) Nalyd: Sure, Geoff. What will make her go away? Chimmy:*is pressed up against the confessional* Jake:*continues trying to lure Kathie away* Kathie: *sits in a corner* The precious... Nalyd: Thanks, dude. Jake:It's OK. Chimmy:*runs around* Jake:So this is what winning two challenges in a row is like! Chimmy:It's awesome! ^^ Courtney: We win! Ooh! Ooh! We win! Chimmy:(CONF) I knew one day my pyro abillites would come in handy! Sure, they got me disowned at a young age numerous times, but I won a challenge for my team! (XD) Conquering Explorers (11) Harold: Morning everyone. CK11: Lindsay! *hugs* You're still in the game! Lindsay:Why, did someone vote for me? (CK11: Oh, boy....XD) CK11: Heather did. Lindsay:Well, OK! *begins to walk away, turns around* Wait, knowing her, she tricked some more people into voting with her...who? (I'm getting good at this XD) Harold: I voted Noah off. CK11: I voted with Harold's alliance. (Technically. XD) Lindsay:OK! *hugs CK11* Heather: Harold's alliance? Excuse me, but this is Heather's alliance. Lindsay:Oh, quiet, Hariett! Izzy: I don't see a Hariett! Archie: I think she means Heather. Izzy: That's dumb! Linsday:I heard that! (XD) Archie: Ummm... never mind. Izzy: (Swings away on a vine) Lindsay:So who are we voting for, CK? CK11: Idiots! We lost the game! AGAIN! I helped a lot and we STILL lost! Canada Man? What were you thinking, Harold? ...Oh, Harold. We vote off Harold. (XD) Lindsay:OK, CK! *hugs him XD* Harold: I'm going to vote for Tye. He wasn't here to help. And is hardly my fault! The costume was what ruined us! Lindsay:Are you saying we should vote ME off?! At least I TRIED to help, unlike SOME people! *glares at Archie, Leshawna, Izzy, ect.* Heather: Harold, aren't you forgetting that what I say goes? Harold: No, Lindsay, I won't vote you off. Who did you want to vote for, Heather? Lindsay:Good! Heather: (CONF) Tye was a fine choice, I just needed to choose someone else to prove superiority. Heather: I say we vote off Samantha. Archie: I agree. (Chimmy:Oh god, Jake's gonna flip XD) (Tye: XD, I bet Jake will flip. If he finds out. I don't mind if you guys vote me ff, school's really been puilling me away frm the computer this whole week. I might have to go on a hiatus until I can get some time to go on once in a while. XP) Challenge Eleven Chris: Today, both teams must turn one of their teammates into a super hero! They need a wicked costume (just describe the costume, no pic needed), an awesome name, and sweet powers! Harold: I'll be the hero for the team! Chimmy:Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Chris: Harold will be the Explorers' hero, and Chimmy will be the hero for the adventurers! Nalyd: Chimmy, what hero do you want to be? Scotty: Yeah, what he said. (XD) Chimmy:I'd be Infernica! I'd use my pyro powers to protect the world from evil! I'd have an red jumpsuit and a flame-esque mask, and maybe some red gloves, a bit torn!! ^^ Kathie: *starts sewing the gloves* Nalyd: *works on her mask* Jake:*works on jumpsuit* Scotty: *mixes liquids that makes Chimmy's powers more powerful* Chimmy:Very nice! Scotty: You just have to drink it! Also, I prepared to make it taste like nachos with cheese! (XD) Chimmy:So, right now? Scotty: No, I didn't make taste like nachos. Yet. If you drank it now you'd spit it out and puke! Kathie: The gloves are done! Nalyd: *gives Chimmy the mask* Harold: I want to be Canada Man! Scotty: *makes the formula taste like nachos and gives it to Chimmy* Jake:The jumpsuit's almost done! Chimmy:Thanks, Jake! *puts on mask, but waits until the jumpsuit is done to put gloves on, and drinks juice* CK11: *sews Canada flag for harold's outfit* Courtney: I'll make myself useful here. *tears the gloves a bit and orders a one-of-a-kind mask via PDA* Chimmy:Sorry, Courtney, but the mask Nalyd made is a bit better...plus that other one will take a while to get here. But the gloves are nice! Jake:And....finished! *hands jumpsuit to Chimmy* Chimmy:*puts jumpsuit and gloves on, flames suddenly spark out from her hands* Yay! ^^ Scotty: It worked! The flames came out of her hands! Chimmy:*plays with powers a bit, but manages to keep everything fire free except her hands* Courtney: *adds the japanese symbol for fire onto Chimmy's jumpsuit at the last minute* CK11: We need to work faster! *hands harold maple leaf* Chimmy:Coolio! ^U^ Scooty: YEAH! Linsday:*grabs random moose hat* Would this be of use? CK11: Possibly. I'll ask. Lindsay:Thanks, CK! *kisses him on cheek* CK11: *bead of sweat appears* Lindsay:Aww....are you hot?...well, even I know the answer to that. I'll fan you! *grabs paper fan and begins to fan CK XD* Chris: Time to present. Harold: I am Canada man! I have a maple leaf on my shirt, and a moose hat! Chris: Are your powers are?... Harold: I do what Canadians do! Chris: Chimmy, whats your hero? Chimmy:I'm Infernica! I have torn gloves, an orange jumpsuit, and a fire mask! I use my pyro abillites to fight the forces of evil! Watch! Jake:*brings out test dummy* Chimmy:*flames shoot out of her hands onto the test dummy, burning it until Chimmy decides to put it out* Ta-da! ^^ Chris: Well this is easy! Adventurers win it AGAIN! Archie: Darn it. Eleventh Elimination (Explorers) Harold: *votes for Tye* Archie: *Votes for Tye* CK11: *votes Harold* Heather: *votes for Samantha* Lexi: *votes for Tye* Lindsay:*votes for Tye* CK11: Lindsay, we were voting for Harold, remember? *kisses Lindsay* (XD suck-up) Lindsay:Oops! Sorry, CK, I can be such a dunce sometimes! *switches her vote to Harold* CK11: It's okay. *hugs Lindsay* Chris: Anybody else want to vote? Tye: *Votes for Sammy* Sammy: *Votes for Tye* (Sorry for being an anon, I haven't felt like logging in yet. XD) Chris: Tye, time to go. Day Twelve Chat Dominating Adventurers (12) Nalyd: Morning ever- Kathie: *klings to Nalyd* Nalyd: Really? This again? Courtney: Kathie really is annoying, eh, Nalyd? *playfully nudges with elbow* (O.O yet XD) Jake:I've got an idea! *drags Nalyd+Kathie over to a random kiddie pool, dunks Kathie's head in and holds it under while keeping Nalyd's head above water* (I heard that this got a snapping turtle off of a boy's tounge XD) Kathie: *holds breath* Nalyd: Thanks, Jake. Yeah, Courtney, I guess. Kathie: *continues clinging to Nalyd* COurtney: Kathie, I will sue if you don't get off the pale thing. He's clearly about to break every bone in his skinny body just to get away from you. (XD) Chimmy:Yeah, and that won't be pretty! Courtney: *is calling lawyers* Izzy: I wish I had a cellphone! Nalyd: *referring to "the pale thing"* I resent that. (XD) Chimmy:*attempts to pry Kathie off* Conquering Explorers (12) Harold: *referring to losing* Really? This again? CK11: *is watching his Chia Pet* Lindsay: Oh well, as long as I have CK! Lexi: This team is just always doomed to lose. Now and forever. Lindsay:Don't be a downer, Lexxus! We can still win! Lexi: Lexxus? Really? And, no, we can't. I'm fairly certain that you've lost practically every challenge. CK11: We win the next challenges and hope for a miracle. AKA, a merge. (Total Drama Paradise Reference XD) Lindsay:OK! ^^ Archie: Go team! Harold: We need to win...